Fuego azul
by Misila
Summary: A Ignatius le gusta mirarla y a Lucretia le gustaría que dejase de hacerlo. Ella detesta a los muggles y él planea unirse a un grupo de resistencia contra Grindewald. Definitivamente, nada podría funcionar entre ellos. O eso parece a simple vista.
1. I

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Ignatius Prewett y Lucretia Black, también. Yo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos.

* * *

_**Fuego azul**_

o-o-o

**I**

De un tiempo a esta parte, Ignatius ha añadido a su lista de aficiones –entre las que se encuentran diseñar tácticas de quidditch, interesarse por asuntos muggles y echar comida al calamar gigante– el observar a Lucretia Black.

No lo hace sólo porque Lucretia sea agradable de mirar, como le dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza la primera vez que hablaron, en la fiesta que se celebró en casa del padre de la Slytherin. Que también. Ignatius empieza a sospechar que los Black son una de esas familias que han dado con el secreto para transmitir el gen de la belleza a sus descendientes; y Lucretia, con su rostro algo pecoso, sus enormes y decididos ojos azules y su largo cabello negro, es un claro ejemplo del buen hacer de la genética.

Pero observarla no es sólo un placer para la vista. Ignatius siempre tiene una sonrisa burlona preparada cuando Lucretia se percata de su mirada y se gira, incómoda. Y el desdén, ardiendo y mezclándose con las ganas de fulminarlo, hace que el brillo de sus ojos sea adorable.

Claro que ella no le ha dicho nada. Siempre le dirige una mirada indignada y se aleja con sus amigas, pero no se acerca a Ignatius para que no la vean estar a tan poca distancia de un Gryffindor –o eso supone él– y mantener su dignidad. El caso es que el juego de miradas es divertido, por descontado, pero tras dos semanas así Ignatius empieza a echar de menos las palabras no intercambiadas. No es que Lucretia le guste, al menos no demasiado, y además es pequeña: apenas tiene catorce años, y él está en sexto y cumplió diecisiete primaveras en diciembre; pero lo que no se puede negar es que es guapa y tiene carácter y seguro que pueden estar bien durante un tiempo.

Si Lucretia se digna a dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada y mover ficha, claro.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

Hablando de la Reina de Roma…

Ignatius estaba tan metido en su mundo que no se ha percatado de que Lucretia Black se acercaba a él. Sus amigas están a unos metros de ellos, y el joven escucha algunas risitas que hacen que se irrite un poco. _Chicas_. No hay quien las entienda.

—¿Dejar qué?—replica sin embargo, sonriendo con burla a los ojos azules que lo miran enfadados.

Lucretia suelta un gruñido nada propio de una dama.

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Prewett. Pensaba que intentar matarte con la mirada haría que lo pillases, pero se ve que eres cortito. Deja de mirarme.

—Oh, ¿te molesta?—Ignatius abre mucho sus ojos grises, fingiendo sorpresa. No lo consigue, aunque tampoco lo pretendía—. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza, igual debería ser más observador—reflexiona, rascándose el cabello rubio.

—Por Merlín, eres el ser más pesado con que jamás me he encontrado—bufa Lucretia—. ¿Se puede saber para qué haces todo esto?

Una idea repentina ilumina la mente de Ignatius como un relámpago.

—Para que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Lucretia arquea las cejas, e Ignatius se obliga a que la aprensión no se refleje en nada de su postura.

—¡Eh, Lucretia!

Ignatius jamás ha hablado con la pelirroja que se acerca a ellos mirando a su amiga, pero le cae mal por su inoportunidad. Ella le dirige una mirada curiosa antes de centrarse en su amiga.

—¿Qué?

La pelirroja sonríe.

—Cassius Avery me ha dicho que te dé esto—le pasa un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.

Lucretia lo desdobla y lee rápidamente lo que pone. Su rostro se ilumina a medida que avanza, al mismo ritmo que Ignatius siente un deseo cada vez más grande de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

—Guau—murmura Lucretia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando termina de leer—. Dile…—mira a Ignatius, que se sabe con las orejas coloradas como su hermano cuando se enfada y se siente ridículo—. Dile que sí. Bueno, no, yo se lo digo—se muerde el labio, y el joven comprende que, pese a sus esfuerzos, algo en su expresión ha traicionado sus sentimientos. Lucretia se encoge de hombros como para disculparse—. Me parece que no, Prewett, no acepto. Cassius me cae mejor que tú.

Lucretia se da media vuelta y se aleja con su amiga, dejando a Ignatius a solas con sus celos y un profundo odio hacia Cassius Avery.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sé que Ignatius y Lucretia no son la pareja más popular del fandom, precisamente. De hecho, el pobre Ignatius ni siquiera aparece en la lista de personajes. Pero un reto del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ me hizo imaginar una historia para ellos -Segunda Guerra Mundial incluida-, historia que no cabía en el fic que presenté. Y tenía que escribirla.

Aclaro que esto no es un longfic como tal, pero tampoco viñetas sueltas. Es un extraño término medio.

Sé que no son Ron y Hermione y no tiran tanto, pero ¿me dejáis un review?


	2. II

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Malevola** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me sacasteis sonrisas enormes, sobre todo porque cuando lo subí estaba de humor odio-al-mundo.

* * *

**II**

Las tornas han cambiado.

Lucretia no entiende por qué Ignatius Prewett, de la noche a la mañana, ya no la mira. No es que le moleste el cambio, pero… casi (_casi_) había empezado a acostumbrarse a volverse cada vez que notaba sus ojos grises clavados en ella y encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno, a lo mejor sí que echa un poco de menos las intensas miradas del joven. Después de todo, está en sexto. Lucretia sabe que tiene unos cuantos pretendientes –sin ir más lejos, Cassius Avery, de quien se cansó cuando el joven quiso meterle mano en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié durante la última visita a Hogsmeade antes siquiera de terminarse el café–, pero nunca se ha dado cuenta de que atraiga la mirada de ningún compañero mayor. E Ignatius Prewett está en sexto, y después de todo es muy guapo.

La muchacha es consciente de que igual no rechazó su propuesta con el tacto adecuado. Vale, probablemente (seguro) no tuvo _ningún_ tacto, pero estaba enfadada. Y el Gryffindor no puede estar cabreado por eso, ¿verdad? Quizá se mosqueara un poco en el momento, pero no le puede haber durado las cuatro semanas que lleva sin mirarla.

Ha intentado hablar con él, por descontado. Se ha acercado varias veces a Ignatius en el pasillo, pero él o bien no se da cuenta o finge no percatarse de su presencia; siempre se da la vuelta y se aleja a grandes zancadas, dejando a Lucretia con la palabra en la boca.

Y ella está harta de quedar siempre como una tonta.

—¡Prewett!—exclama, irritada, la décima vez que el joven se aleja de ella. Él se queda congelado a mitad de un paso y se da la vuelta. Lucretia no ve nada de burla en sus ojos y algo en su interior se estremece.

—¿Qué?—inquiere Ignatius.

—Deja de ignorarme.

El joven entorna los ojos.

—¿No era justamente eso lo que querías?

—No… Bueno, sí…—Lucretia sacude la cabeza—. Pero eso no es lo importante. No me refería a esto—Ignatius no dice nada—. Parece que disfrutases atrayendo la atención—el joven sigue con la misma expresión, sus ojos grises convertidos en dos pedazos de metal—. Maldita sea, di algo.

—Sigo sin entender qué vas buscando—replica Ignatius finalmente—. Te hago caso, te molesta; te ignoro, te molesta. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Que dejes de hacerlo!—explota Lucretia, enfadada—. Deja de tenerme pendiente de ti.

Ignatius arquea una ceja. Con una sonrisa que la muchacha no está segura de que sea con buena intención, el joven se acerca ella y susurra en su oído:

—Black, ¿quieres que te cuente algo? Empezaste tú.

Lucretia no tiene la menor idea de la intención con la que lo dice, pero cuando Ignatius se aleja unos pasos de nuevo y la joven ve que sus ojos grises siguen igual de fríos se muerde el labio.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Tú, pasar de mí de una vez y salir con Avery—Ignatius prácticamente escupe el apellido, y Lucretia reprime una mueca de asco al pensar en la clase de baboso que está hecho el joven—. Yo… Bueno, no creo que te importe. Buenos días.

Lucretia contempla a Ignatius alejarse. Sabía que el joven está dolido por cómo ella rechazó su propuesta, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar que a ella le afectaría tanto el resentimiento de Ignatius.

Suspira, y se pregunta cómo arreglarlo. Pese a que disfruta siendo un poco cruel, no le gusta estar de malas con nadie a quien tenga aunque sea una pizca de aprecio.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No, no va a ser fácil. Ignatius tiene un ego muy sensible y Lucretia puede llegar a ser increíblemente obtusa. Pero de alguna manera, según el árbol genealógico, acabarán juntos. Insértese aquí risa malvada.

¿Reviews?


	3. III

¡Buenas!

Gracias a **Emily**, **Roxy Everdeen** y **Malevola** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**III**

A Lucretia siempre le han aburrido las fiestas que da su padre en casa, ésas a la que van todo tipo de personalidades. Casi nunca ocurre nada interesante, y el tema más apasionante del que Lucretia ha oído hablar a los adultos tenía que ver con un intento de robo en Gringotts. _Fascinante_, piensa con sorna.

Se ha sentado en un rincón, el rincón de siempre. Ése desde el que se ve toda la sala, desde los hombres hablando de negocios en las mesas hasta las parejas bailando al ritmo del cuarteto que ha contratado papá. A Lucretia le gustaría bailar, pero nadie se lo ha pedido, y obviamente ella no va a hacerlo.

Su mirada se dirige, sin poder evitarlo, a Ignatius Prewett, sentado en el otro lado de la sala con su hermano (cuyo nombre Lucretia no recuerda). El joven no hizo el menor caso a los intentos de ella por limar asperezas, y cuando el curso estaba a punto de acabar Lucretia se dio por vencida. La tenacidad es de los Hufflepuffs, y ella fue a la Casa de Salazar en cuanto el Sombrero rozó su oscura cabellera.

Y, sin embargo, no puede evitar odiar a la joven –guapísima– con la que lo vio el otro día en el callejón Diagon, cuando acompañó a Orion a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts. Los vio cogidos del brazo, charlando y riéndose, y deseó agarrar el moño rubio de esa tía y arrancárselo a tirones. De alguna manera, sentía que estaba arrebatándole algo que le pertenece.

—Sería un desperdicio que te quedaras aquí sentada toda la noche.

Lucretia da un respingo al encontrarse a Ignatius Prewett ante ella. El joven no sonríe, pero su mirada es considerablemente más amable que la última vez que hablaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ignatius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Intentaba pedirle de un modo sutil que bailase conmigo, señorita Black—por algún motivo, el retintín implícito en que Ignatius la trate de usted –cuando él le saca casi tres años– no molesta a Lucretia.

Ella asiente, poniéndose en pie. Ignatius toma su mano y la guía hasta la zona en la que bailan algunos invitados. Lucretia identifica un vals y se le escapa una risita ante la parodia de reverencia que hace Ignatius antes de sujetarla y guiarla. No es que Lucretia necesite ayuda para bailar –mucho menos un vals–, pero algo en la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de Ignatius, en los dedos de él sobre su cintura, en la cercanía del joven, hace que Lucretia sienta que sus venas están rellenas de fuego y no de sangre.

—¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto?—inquiere tras unos minutos.

Ignatius ladea la cabeza.

—Lo sabes—responde. Luego, sin embargo, explica—: Me gustas, Lucretia Black, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a dejar que me trates como a un perro.

Los pálidos pómulos de Lucretia adquieren un tono rosado.

—Aquello…—empieza, mordiéndose el labio—. A todas nos gustaba Cassius Avery, y quedar con él era una especie de apuesta—explica. Luego agrega con asco—: Hubiera preferido haberla perdido.

Ignatius no la sujeta con más fuerza, pero Lucretia se da cuenta de que sus músculos se tensan.

—He oído que están metidos en algo extraño—comenta—. Avery, Nott, Lestrange… Una niña de mi Casa se cayó al lago poco antes de que terminara el curso, y ella jura que vio a Ryddle y sus amigos fuera del agua, y que habían hecho algún tipo de encantamiento para impedirle salir a la superficie.

Lucretia frunce el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo que los Gryffindors os inventáis para odiarnos? ¿En serio?

—No odio a nadie—replica Ignatius—. Es sólo rivalidad.

Lucretia arquea las cejas, divertida. El cuarteto de cuerda ha terminado el vals y comienza una serenata. Ignatius pone la otra mano en su cintura y la joven, perdida en su mirada gris, desea con todas sus fuerzas no olvidar jamás ese momento.

—Te vi en el callejón Diagon el otro día—murmura. Ignatius sonríe—. A riesgo de parecer una obsesiva, ¿quién era la encantadora señorita que te acompañaba?

Ignatius frunce el ceño, extrañado, pero luego ríe.

—Mi prima Constantine—y Lucretia se siente completamente idiota—. Vive en Alemania, pero está pasando el verano en Inglaterra… Hay una guerra allí—explica—y, si bien ella no soportaba tanta destrucción, cuando murió su marido huyó de allí…—sacude la cabeza, y sus ojos grises se llenan de determinación—. Cuando salga de Hogwarts les echaré una mano.

Lucretia arquea las cejas, pero no puede evitar que se le encoja el estómago.

—¿A qué bando?

—Al de los buenos, por supuesto—responde Ignatius—. Si es que se pueden considerar así—agrega con cierta amargura—. Todos matan.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Lucretia se pega más a él. La idea de Ignatius Prewett yendo a la guerra le da más miedo del que está dispuesta a admitir.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No negaré que, además de liar las cosas, disfruto dando respiros de vez en cuando. Pero los tira y afloja me gustan más que a un tonto un lápiz, y aunque de momento estos dos se han... "reconciliado" (sin el "re", porque no vuelven a ser amigos; antes sencillamente no eran nada), liaré las cosas. Insértese otra risa malvada (que les he cogido el gusto).

¿Reviews?


	4. IV

**IV**

Estar de buenas con Lucretia Black es mejor que estar de malas, o que _no estar_ en absoluto.

A Ignatius le gusta hablar con ella sin decir ni oír nada hiriente. También adora sentarse con ella en la biblioteca a hacer deberes y hablarle de Grindelwald y de la rebelión a la que pertenecía el marido de su prima, así como de la guerra muggle que también hay. Y Lucretia lo escucha con atención, aunque no puede esconder su desdén por la gente sin magia.

Ignatius se ha propuesto hacerlo bien. No va a ir deprisa con Lucretia, porque, y pese a lo que pensaba al principio, no la quiere sólo para entretenerse un rato, ni tampoco desea hacerle daño. Además, por lo que ella cuenta de su padre, probablemente Arcturus Black lo mate si comete la torpeza de herirla, aunque sea sin querer.

Cuando llega Halloween, la joven le habla de la fiesta que han organizado los Slytherins en las mazmorras, en teoría para todo el colegio. A Ignatius le da un ataque de risa al imaginarse metido en esa cueva de serpientes.

—No es que no me atraiga la fiesta, pero dudo que sea bienvenido—Lucretia resopla.

—No nos comemos a nadie.

—Habla por ti, encanto—replica Ignatius—. Tu hermanito no me mira con buenos ojos.

Lucretia gira la cabeza hacia Orion, que sentado unas mesas más allá observa a Ignatius con desconfianza. El joven supone que el niño es una extensión de Arcturus Black.

—Entonces podemos hacer otra cosa—Lucretia se encoge de hombros—. De todas formas, todas mis amigas van a la fiesta a lo mismo—resopla, e Ignatius arquea una ceja. Y parecían tontas.

Al final, el plan alternativo resulta ser un paseo por el invernadero. A las once de la noche, Ignatius sale a hurtadillas de la sala común de Gryffindor, agradeciendo que la Señora Gorda no esté en su retrato, y se dirige al exterior del castillo, agradeciendo que el conserje no esté por ahí.

Lucretia llega al invernadero poco después, con una bufanda verde y plateada rodeándole el cuello y las mejillas sonrosadas, pese a que la noche es más cálida de lo que cabría esperar a finales de octubre. Sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando lo ve.

—Hola—lo saluda—. Siento llegar tarde—se disculpa—, pero ese niñato de Ryddle estaba intentando escaparse de la sala común.

—Para ir a la fiesta, supongo.

—La fiesta es para los alumnos de quinto en adelante—puntualiza Lucretia.

Ignatius lleva a Lucretia al invernadero en el que dan clase los alumnos de séptimo y le habla de las plantas más extrañas que hay ahí. La joven lo escucha, fascinada, y en algún momento toma su mano, cogiendo por sorpresa a Ignatius. Pese a que llevan semanas sentándose juntos, charlando y riendo, es la primera vez que la toca desde que bailó con ella en verano.

Cuando llegan al final del invernadero, es ya más de medianoche. Ignatius se mordisquea la cara interna de las mejillas y propone volver, pero Lucretia tira de su mano. Se ríe ante su mirada inquisitiva.

—Vamos, Prewett—sus ojos azules, brillantes en la oscuridad del invernadero, junto al hecho de que haya llamado a Ignatius por su apellido, le dan un extraño aire rebelde—. ¿Me has traído al invernadero para enseñarme _plantas_?

Ignatius sonríe.

—No—admite—. Pero no sé si querrás.

Lucretia da un paso hacia él. Ignatius se pierde en su mirada azul, en su rostro pálido iluminado por…

_Un momento_.

Ignatius sabe que la luz que proyecta su varita es insuficiente para ver a Lucretia con tanta claridad, y aún es noche cerrada. Ella parece darse cuenta de lo mismo. Mira alrededor, y cuando suelta un grito ahogado Ignatius clava la vista en el mismo lugar que ella.

El resplandor está causado por fuego. Proveniente de la salida del invernadero… de la _única_ salida del invernadero. Lucretia saca su varita y, sin soltar la mano de Ignatius, que la sigue, se acerca hacia el foco del incendio.

Ignatius comprueba, horrorizado, que ése no es un fuego corriente. Jamás ha visto llamas en forma de dragón o de quimera.

—¡_Aguamenti_!—exclama Lucretia. El chorro de agua que brota de su varita se evapora al contacto con el fuego, y una lengua ardiente en forma de serpiente se dirige hacia ella. Ignatius tira de la joven justo a tiempo para evitar que acabe con la cara chamuscada —. ¿Qué es _eso_?

—Fuego maldito—Ignatius ha oído hablar de él en Encantamientos. Una quimera cae sobre una mesa llena de plantas y ésta estalla en llamas. Los dos jóvenes retroceden más—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Cómo? ¿Volando?—bufa Lucretia. El humo de las plantas llega hacia ellos y un acceso de tos la sacude. Ignatius tira más de ella, alejándose del fuego, aunque sabe que dentro de poco estarán totalmente arrinconados.

—Por la pared—responde él, presa de una súbita idea. Tira más de Lucretia, pero ella se ha quedado quieta, con los ojos clavados en la puerta. Ignatius no sigue la dirección de su mirada esta vez—. ¡Lucretia!—exclama, exasperado. Lo que menos tienen es tiempo que perder.

—¡Hijo de puta!—salta ella. Ignatius, que jamás ha oído semejante expresión de sus labios, contiene el impulso de reír al ser consciente de que está presenciando cómo Lucretia Black pierde sus exquisitos modales—. ¡Ese niñato!

—Tenemos que irnos—repite, sin embargo. Lucretia niega con la cabeza.

—Voy a intentar contener el fuego.

—No sabes—le recuerda él.

—Y tú tampoco, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Al menos, para ganar tiempo.

A regañadientes, Ignatius se separa de ella. La escucha lanzar hechizos a los monstruos ardientes, y se alegra al oír algunas exclamaciones triunfantes. Eso significa que al menos algo funciona.

Él se centra en la pared.

—¡_Bombarda maxima_!

Pese al estruendo, sólo logra abrir un boquete del tamaño de su puño. Frustrado, Ignatius lo intenta de nuevo, maldiciendo los encantamientos protectores. Cuando el agujero alcanza un tamaño suficiente para que quepa su pierna, sin embargo, la pared entera se desvanece y el joven encuentra, al otro lado, a Albus Dumbledore.

—¡_Bom_…! ¡Profesor!—exclama, patidifuso. El profesor de Transformaciones lo mira con el rostro serio, sin responder.

Es entonces cuando Ignatius se percata de que no escucha a Lucretia lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Sin decir nada, el joven se gira y se interna en la parte del invernadero que está siendo devorada por las llamas.

—¡Lucretia!—mira alrededor, pero sólo ve monstruos de fuego—. ¡Lucretia!—pero sigue sin obtener respuesta. Un dragón se acerca a él con las fauces abiertas; Ignatius trata de esquivarlo, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido: las ardientes mandíbulas del monstruo se cierran en su antebrazo.

Ignatius suelta un grito y se aleja del dragón, trastabillando. Escucha a alguien que lo llama, pero no le apetece escuchar a ningún profesor, ni tampoco prestar atención a la quemadura del brazo o al sudor que le corre por la frente; hace un calor infernal. _Lucretia_, repite, como una plegaria.

Y entonces la ve. Está tumbada en el suelo, con el pelo ocultándole el rostro y sin moverse un ápice. El hollín oscurece una piel demasiado pálida incluso tratándose de ella.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Ignatius llega hasta ella y la coge en brazos, tosiendo por el humo. Sale por la salida que ha abierto el profesor Dumbledore y, para su sorpresa, encuentra ahí a buena parte del profesorado, incluyendo al director Dippet. Algunos profesores están lanzando hechizos para controlar el fuego maldito.

Pero él no se da cuenta. Mientras agradece el frescor de la noche, deja a Lucretia en el suelo y se arrodilla junto a ella, recostándola en sus brazos. La joven está muy quieta, y el pelo negro se le pega a las sienes por el sudor. Preocupado, Ignatius le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro y descubre sus ojos azules entreabiertos.

—Lucretia—la llama—. Eh, mírame. Luc…

La joven parpadea y trata de hablar, pero una violenta tos la sacude y la deja débil, incapaz de moverse más. Sus orbes azules se clavan en Ignatius, que le acaricia la mejilla. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Antes…—su voz suena ronca, y parece que le cuesta mucho hablar—. Ignatius…

—Shhh—susurra él—. ¿Te ha quemado?—inquiere, al notar una dolorosa punzada en el brazo herido

Lucretia niega con la cabeza como puede y tose de nuevo. Ignatius siente el escalofrío que la recorre y la pega más a él.

—El humo—explica la joven, tosiendo más. Cierra los ojos, y tras unos minutos Ignatius comprende que está dormida. Con un suspiro aliviado, le da un beso en la frente y la mece, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Al final yo tenía razón respecto a las parejas poco conocidas... bah.

No gano dinero ni nada con esto, ya lo sabéis, pero no me molestan los reviews; de hecho, me gustan. Y no cuestan tanto. Tanto si son para decir que os gusta como para pedirme que deje de escribir -a lo que probablemente no haga caso, soy así de cabezota-, me gusta recibirlos y leer qué os ha parecido.


	5. V

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ambar Hoo-Aoi**, **lumus-maxima** y **Malevola** por los reviews del/los capítulo/s anterior/es (me apetecía hacerlo así, ¿vale?). En serio, aunque os parezca una tontería hacen mucha ilusión.

* * *

**V**

Lucretia siente que le arde la garganta.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así, pero cuando recupera la consciencia tiene la impresión de que sus entrañas llevan siglos siendo pasto de las llamas. Una tos violenta la sacude, y cuando termina la joven se queda tumbada boca arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Identifica la enfermería unos segundos después de abrir los ojos. Lucretia frunce el ceño, extrañada, pero tras unos instantes recuerda. El invernadero, Ignatius y el fuego. Y Ryddle, mirándola desde la puerta rodeada por el fuego con una expresión de burla ciertamente macabra.

Lucretia se incorpora en la cama y se abraza a sí misma. Ese niñato no le gusta ni un pelo, y ha quedado demostrado el porqué. Fue él quien provocó el incendio, está segura. Recuerda lo que le contó Ignatius sobre él en verano y comprende que era cierto. Ese Ryddle está mal de la cabeza.

—Oh, ya has despertado—Lucretia descubre a la señora Jones saliendo de su despacho, mirándola con expresión entre severa y contenta—. Anoche inhalaste demasiado humo—le informa—. Y fue una suerte que tu compañero te sacara del invernadero; las sustancias que se producen con la combustión de muchas de esas plantas son sumamente tóxicas.

—Mi compa…—entonces Lucretia cae en la cuenta. Ignatius. Ignatius la sacó de las llamas. No puede evitar sonreír y sentirse un tanto complacida por el dato—. ¿Puedo irme?

—Hasta esta tarde, no—responde la enfermera con severidad.

Lucretia se recuesta en las almohadas y cierra los ojos. Está curiosamente agotada, pese a que no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo. El aire prende fuego a su interior al entrar y salir; Lucretia trata de ignorarlo y pensar en otra cosa. Cualquiera que no sea el incendio; la luz anaranjada, las plantas ardiendo, se arremolinan en su mente como una pesadilla.

Sólo cuando escucha pasos acercándose abre de nuevo los ojos. Para su sorpresa, descubre a Ignatius Prewett, rubio, con ojos grises y preocupados, y algo pálido, frente a ella. Los ojos de Lucretia se dirigen al brazo que tiene en cabestrillo.

—Buenos días—la saluda él, sentándose en una silla—. Tienes mejor aspecto que anoche.

Lucretia es consciente de que "mejor que anoche" no es lo mismo que "bueno", pero agradece el cumplido. Se pregunta qué aspecto tendría anoche para que Ignatius lo considere peor que recién levantada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ignatius sigue su mirada hasta su brazo vendado.

—Me quemé—responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias—susurra Lucretia—. Por… por sacarme de allí, supongo. Siento haberme desmayado.

Ignatius arquea una ceja, divertido por algo que la muchacha no comprende.

—No creo que lo eligieras—comenta. Entonces frunce el ceño—. ¿A quién insultaste?—pregunta con curiosidad.

Un rostro pálido, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, acude a la mente de Lucretia.

—Ryddle. Fue él quien quemó el invernadero—sisea con rabia. Ignatius frunce el ceño, extrañado—. Lo vi—insiste.

—Lucretia, está en tercero. Es magia muy…

—Es lo que vi—repite ella. Sabe que no tiene forma de demostrarlo, pero si de algo está segura es que fue Tom Ryddle quien casi los mata.

Ignatius no responde. Se queda unos minutos en silencio, con expresión concentrada, y luego mira de nuevo a los ojos azules de Lucretia.

—¿Te acuerdas?—inquiere con cautela—. De lo que pasó antes del incendio.

Lucretia hace un esfuerzo. Sí, recuerda a Ignatius hablándole de plantas, riendo, inclinándose hacia ella…

Se ha sonrojado. Y lo sabe.

—Me estabas enseñando las plantas, ¿no?—replica, en parte porque como siga pensando _lo otro_ acabará poniéndose como un tomate.

Por algún motivo, la mirada de Ignatius se endurece. Lucretia reprime un estremecimiento.

—Sí—corrobora, y su voz suena extrañamente fría—. Plantas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, plantas de toda la vida de Dios. Pobre Ignatius, la de paciencia que está aprendiendo a tener... Aunque estos dos acaban juntos, como que yo me llamo Ade... Ma... Cristina. Sí, eso. Además, es canon que se casaron, ¿y cuándo he ido yo contra lo que dijo la señora Rowling?

¿Reviews?


	6. VI

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Emily**, **Escristora** y **Malevola** por sus reviews.

* * *

**VI**

Ignatius sabe que su comportamiento es un tanto infantil, pero no le importa.

Ahora no está celoso, ni siquiera enfadado. Simplemente harto de que Lucretia esté más ciega que un murciélago, que no se dé cuenta de nada. Por Merlín, ¿tan poco evidente es que el joven se muere de ganas por besarla?

Ignatius masculla una maldición. Recuerda una vez más lo ocurrido en el invernadero, los ojos brillantes de Lucretia, la provocación clara en su mirada, y maldice el incendio. Desde que estuvo tan cerca de los labios de la joven, no puede quitarse de la cabeza el deseo, que casi duele físicamente, de besarla de una vez.

Y ella finge que no ocurre nada.

No será porque Ignatius se esfuerza por disimularlo. Le dejó claro que le gustaba en verano, y Lucretia hace oídos sordos. Lo peor es que ella sí parece querer evitar que se note que Ignatius tampoco le es indiferente.

El joven está teniendo serios problemas para hablar con Lucretia y no estamparla en la pared para besarla. Desde el incendio, tiene la impresión de que la muchacha está esforzándose por ser más apetecible de lo normal. Quizá sea que él está más deseoso de lo normal.

—Ignatius, ¿me oyes?

Están en la biblioteca. Ignatius estaba haciendo el examen de Encantamientos de los EXTASIS del año pasado para hacerse una idea e ignorando el dolor de la quemadura que aún no está del todo curada –pese a que ya no tiene el brazo en cabestrillo–, y Lucretia se ha unido a él sin pedir permiso, quejándose de lo mucho que va a tener que apechugar este año para sacar unos TIMOS decentes.

_No, pensaba en la cantidad de cosas más interesantes que hablar que podrías hacer con la boca_.

—Dime—el joven sacude la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.

—¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

Ignatius mira a Lucretia fijamente. Es algo que lleva días tratando de no hacer, pero no puede evitar mirar su rostro pálido enmarcado por el largo cabello negro e iluminado por unos ojos azules e inquisitivos. Lucretia se muerde el labio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… a ver, estamos bien y eso, pero estás… distante.

Ignatius aprieta las mandíbulas. ¿No se supone que los Slytherin son astutos? ¿O acaso Lucretia se ha dejado la piel de serpiente en el dormitorio?

—Puede ser.

Lucretia emite un ruidito de disgusto.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Dime de una vez qué diablos te pasa conmigo, Prewett.

Ignatius cuenta mentalmente hasta diez para evitar soltar algo indebido. No funciona.

—¿Por qué no, en lugar de ser tan preguntona, usas esos ojitos azules para algo útil?—le espeta. Lucretia encaja el golpe arqueando las cejas, e Ignatius se frustra aún más al saber que no está fingiendo.

—Sólo veo que desde Halloween hablar contigo es más incómodo que hablar con la profesora Merrythought, porque al menos ella no te mira mal.

Ignatius tiene la impresión de que como siga apretando las mandíbulas se triturará los dientes.

—Pues mira un poquito más —sugiere. Se pone en pie y sale de la biblioteca sin ni siquiera recoger sus cosas, ignorando la llamada enfadada de Lucretia.

No se fija en dónde está hasta que llega al exterior del castillo, cubierto de nieve desde anteayer. Suelta un bufido y observa el humo que forma su aliento en el aire frío.

_Niña tonta_, piensa.

Y tonto él, por enamorarse de esa niña.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Así por cambiar de tema, en realidad los murciélagos no son ciegos. Ven muy poco y muy mal, pero ven algo. Hala, ya lo he dicho.

¿Reviews?


	7. VII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **lumus-maxima** y **Escristora** por sus reviews.

* * *

**VII**

A falta de Ignatius, Lucretia fulmina con la mirada la entrada de la biblioteca. Aún no ha nacido nadie capaz de dejarla con la palabra en la boca, y ese idiota no va a ser el primero. Por muy guapo que sea y muchos incendios en los que salga herido con tal de salvarla.

_No_.

Ignorando sus deberes, que se quedan abandonados en la mesa junto a los del joven, se pone en pie y sale a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca. Sabe que Ignatius ha salido del castillo porque es donde parece ir siempre que discute con ella –aunque nunca había tenido la última palabra, hasta ahora–, de modo que baja las escaleras a toda velocidad y se estremece al notar el aire helado en cuanto cruza las puertas del castillo. Merlín sabe lo friolera que es.

No le cuesta deducir adónde ha ido Ignatius. El joven debe de estar realmente enfadado; sus huellas se hunden profundamente en la nieve, y se dirigen, sin duda alguna, al campo de quidditch. Lucretia se pregunta si a ese descerebrado se le ocurrirá volar con el frío que hace, y aprieta el paso.

No obstante, las pisadas de Ignatius guían a la joven hasta la parte posterior de las gradas. Lucretia mira el suelo, pero ahí, el suelo no está cubierto de nieve, ya que las gradas están sobre ellas, de modo que no tiene la menor idea de a qué parte ha ido el joven.

Mordisqueándose el labio, la joven sube las escaleras y llega a las gradas. Mira alrededor, pero no ve a Ignatius. Sólo cuando está dando un segundo repaso al estadio descubre una cabeza rubia a unos cincuenta metros de ella. Ignatius también la ve a ella, porque se da la vuelta y desaparece por otras escaleras.

—¡Ignatius!—frustrada por ese comportamiento tan infantil, Lucretia echa a correr tras él, aun a riesgo de resbalarse. Patina cuando llega a las escaleras por las que el joven ha descendido y empieza a bajarlas.

Ignatius no se ha dado tanta prisa como ella, por lo que la joven lo alcanza cerca de la base de las escaleras. Se vuelve con desgana hacia ella, y algo en sus ojos hace que Lucretia se sienta intranquila en su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Lucretia respira hondo y baja dos escalones, de forma que sus ojos y los de Ignatius están a la misma altura.

—Que me digas de una vez qué te pasa conmigo, en lugar de andarte con tonterías. Que cualquiera diría que estás en primero, en lugar de séptimo.

Ignatius sacude la cabeza.

—Lo sabes. Pero prefieres hacer como si no.

Es la chispa que basta para que el interior de Lucretia estalle en llamas.

—¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! Que no eres capaz de decir las cosas claras, sólo sabes bailar y ser encantador y rescatar damas de incendios y hacer como si no hubieras querido besarme.

La boca de Ignatius se abre y sus labios forman una o completamente redonda.

—¿Qué?—Lucretia se muerde el labio, pero no dice nada—. Eres _tú_ la que no lo menciona. Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

La joven se pregunta cómo diablos ha acabado cavando ella su propia tumba. Intenta salir del hoyo, sin embargo.

—No estábamos hablando de eso.

Por un momento, los ojos de Ignatius no reflejan ninguna emoción. Situado dos escalones por debajo de ella, con el rostro a la misma altura del de Lucretia, parece que le da exactamente igual lo que acaba de decir la joven.

Luego, Lucretia ve, en su mirada gris, cómo la máscara de impasibilidad y autocontrol se rompe, y da la impresión de que los ojos de Ignatius arden, con un fuego que se dirige directamente a los labios de Lucretia.

La muchacha tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que Ignatius Prewett está besándola como no pudo besarla en el invernadero. Nota las manos del joven, tan cálidas como sus labios, en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y rodea el cuello de Ignatius con los brazos, enredando los dedos en su pelo y sin oponer resistencia al ardor del beso, dejándose abrasar por él.

En algún momento el beso termina, y Lucretia se encuentra con más de la mitad de su peso apoyado en Ignatius.

—¿Hay que explicártelo todo?—murmura él.

Lucretia alarga una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Ignatius. El calor de su piel contrasta con el frío que los rodea; y a la joven, que desde que tiene uso de razón es la que más se pega a la chimenea en invierno, le encanta.

—No hace falta—responde, antes de besarlo y perderse de nuevo entre el incendio que es Ignatius.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os quejaréis. Al final los he juntado antes de que arda Troya... (bueno, ha ardido el invernadero, pero eso no cuenta).

Y eso. ¿Reviews?


	8. VIII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Malevola** por sus reviews. Todos estáis invitados a dejar uno, ya lo sabéis ;)

* * *

**VIII**

Lucretia se siente arder cada vez que Ignatius la toca.

No han hecho (_aún_) nada indecoroso, más allá de los besos que poco a poco se aventuran a otros lugares además de los labios. Simplemente, Ignatius es tan candente como la superficie del sol. Y a ella, que nunca ha llevado bien el frío, le encanta estar entre sus brazos y sentir que las llamas van a consumirla desde dentro.

Sin embargo, Ignatius también sabe ser simplemente cálido, únicamente abrazándola y escuchando lo que esté contando, dándole un beso en la mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa.

Cuando llegan las vacaciones de Navidad, Lucretia no puede evitar sentirse un tanto extraña. Lleva meses hablando día a día con Ignatius y lo echa de menos. Y cuando lo ve en la fiesta de su padre, charlando con su hermano, el rostro se le ilumina tanto que Orion, que la ha visto en Hogwarts con Ignatius, le susurra con malicia que si sigue así no hará falta que se chive a Arcturus sobre el novio de su hija.

Lucretia tiene que sentarse con sus padres y sus hermanos para cenar, pero en cuanto la gente empieza a levantarse de sus mesas se acerca a Ignatius y tira de él para bailar.

—Luc, eh—protesta él, riendo y trastabillando. Lleva un traje negro, sencillo, con un chaleco y una pajarita, y está tremendamente guapo. Lucretia se acerca a él—. Esto…—se muerde el labio—. ¿A tu padre…?

Lucretia gira la cabeza. Arcturus está charlando con el padre de Cassius Avery, que por suerte no ha acudido a la fiesta. No parece haberse percatado de la pareja de baile de su hija.

—Da igual—se encoge de hombros—. ¿Bailamos?

Los ojos grises de Ignatius brillan con alegría, y el joven toma sus manos. En esta ocasión, el cuarteto toca un minueto, algo más movido, con lo que la pareja no puede hablar mucho. No obstante, el siguiente movimiento de la obra, un dulce _Adagio_, permite que puedan simplemente dar vueltas mientras hablan.

o-o-o

—Al final te ha quedado Transformaciones—lo pica Lucretia.

Después de tres piezas, las ganas de molestarse son demasiado grandes como para ignorarlas. Sonriendo de lado, Ignatius se inclina para besarla, pero en el último momento retrocede y mira hacia los Black, preocupado. Se siente ligeramente culpable cuando Lucretia lo mira con reproche.

—No es que me importe, pero he oído que tu padre tiene malas pulgas—se excusa.

—Qué va, es un peluche gigante—replica ella—. Pero si es por eso… ven—tira de su mano y sale con él del salón, sin que casi nadie se fije en ellos. Lucretia guía a Ignatius por la casa hasta llegar a una sala con las paredes repletas de estanterías, que a su vez están plagadas de libros—. Dudo que a alguien le apetezca leer esta noche—la joven se deja caer en uno de los sofás, con las piernas cruzadas, y lo mira sonriendo un poco.

Ignatius la observa detenidamente. Con su vestido celeste sin tirantes ni mangas y algo escotado, la joven está radiante. Se ha recogido su largo cabello negro en un moño, aunque ha dejado varios mechones a su aire, enmarcando su rostro.

Ignatius se sienta junto a Lucretia, sin tener muy claro para qué, pero antes de decidirlo ella se acerca a él y lo besa con fuerza, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá, de manera que cuando se separa de ella Ignatius tiene que alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. El joven sonríe y rodea su cintura con los brazos para atraerla hacia sí. Lucretia lo besa de nuevo; y, de alguna manera, cuando Ignatius quiere darse cuenta, la joven está sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas, una rodilla a cada lado. El vestido se le ha subido hasta los muslos.

—¿A tu padre no le gusto?—inquiere. Lucretia, que tiene las manos apoyadas en los hombros del joven, se encoge de hombros. Ignatius la obliga a acercarse a él para trazar un caminito de besos por su cuello.

—No es que no le... gustes—toma aire bruscamente cuando los labios de Ignatius alcanzan un punto clave de su garganta. Él sonríe, complacido, y sigue su ruta—. Cree que soy demasiado inocente para cualquiera…

Ignatius ha llegado hasta la clavícula de la joven; ahí, puede escuchar tanto su respiración alterada como los latidos de su corazón, semejantes a los de un cervatillo asustado. Con la diferencia de que Lucretia no parece temer a nada. El joven nota todos los indicios de que Lucretia está viva, con él, y se siente más valiente.

Su mano derecha se aparta de la cintura de Lucretia hasta llegar a la rodilla blanca, un tanto nudosa, que asoma bajo el vestido arrugado. Con cautela y sin saber del todo qué hacer a partir de ahí, prueba a dejar que sus dedos trepen por el muslo de la joven, que se tensa al punto.

Ignatius sabe que ahora sí está asustada. Tras la fachada de indiferencia y algo de crueldad de la joven se esconde un enorme temor a lo desconocido. Con su mano libre, Ignatius le acaricia la mejilla y la acerca a sí para besarla, para decirle así que no se preocupe, que él nunca le haría daño.

—Luc—susurra—. No te voy a hacer nada.

Lucretia lo mira, sus enormes ojos azules brillantes.

—Eso creo—replica. Se inclina para besar a Ignatius, y en esta ocasión es ella la que se aleja de sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia una zona situada bajo la oreja y logrando que el joven casi olvide hasta su nombre.

—Nat.

El hechizo se rompe violentamente. Lucretia se aparta rápidamente de encima de Ignatius y se baja el vestido hasta los tobillos, como debería estar, mientras que él trata de no fulminar con la mirada al intruso.

Léase Abraham Prewett.

—Bram—murmura Ignatius con fastidio, y también con las mejillas coloradas por haber sido pillado por su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Siento interrumpir—el hombre parece divertido por la escena que se ha encontrado; Lucretia se sonroja. Sin embargo, el rostro de Abraham se ensombrece—. Acabamos de recibir un mensaje—explica, con mucha menos ligereza—. De Alemania. Al parecer… Constantine está muerta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Wiii, vamos llegando a la parte que más ilu me hace. Bueno, en verdad me hace ilu todo, pero poco a poco nos acercamos al punto desde el cual se me ocurrió todo, y me hace ilusión. Llamadme tonta...

A propósito, no planeo hacer capítulos largos. Desde el principio dije que esto serían más bien viñetas, y lo mantengo. Si alguno me sale algo más grande... pues me ha salido un poco más grande, y ya está, pero cada viñeta será lo que tenga que ser.

¿Reviews?


	9. IX

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Escristora**, **Miss Lefroy** y **Malevola** por sus reviews.

* * *

**IX**

Lucretia no conocía a la tal Constantine, pero a Ignatius sí le afecta la noticia que trae su hermano. Los Prewett se van rápidamente de la fiesta, disculpándose por no poder quedarse y con la tristeza pintada en el rostro de cada uno. Mientras su padre y el señor Prewett se despiden intercambiando palabras vacías y protocolarias, ella se fija en Ignatius, que tiene la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Su hermano, que tiene complexión de oso enorme y amenazante, le dice algo en voz baja con la mano en su hombro. Si intenta animarlo o sólo está hablándole de detalles de la muerte de su prima, Lucretia lo ignora.

La joven sube a acostarse poco después, y en sus sueños recuerda a la joven rubia a la que vio cogida del brazo de Ignatius, la mujer de la que estaba celosa. Constantine muere de diferentes formas en su cabeza, y al final Lucretia la observa alejarse cogida del brazo de un desconocido.

Despierta bruscamente, asustada sin saber por qué, y mira alrededor. Aún está oscuro, y los dientes le castañean. Lucretia se tapa hasta la barbilla, pero sigue teniendo frío. De modo que manda al elfo a buscar a su madre, que rápidamente decreta que tiene fiebre y se queda con ella durante el resto de la noche.

Eso no ayuda a que cuando amanece Lucretia se sienta mejor; pese a que escucha decir a Melania Black que está ardiendo, ella cada vez tiene más frío. Dormiría, pero su estómago ha decidido poner su granito de arena en la tarea de hacerla sentir fatal y tiene unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

—Lucretia—cerca del mediodía, su madre la deja sola durante unos minutos, momento que Orion aprovecha para colarse en el cuarto de su hermana. La joven alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos grises –de un gris que en nada se asemeja al de los iris de Ignatius, uno que se acerca más al azul– de su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Tu novio ha venido.

Lucretia frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué novio?—Orion pone los ojos en blanco y la joven comprende que no le va a servir disimular—. ¿Para qué está aquí?

—¿Se puede?—inquiere otra voz desde fuera del dormitorio. Con una sonrisa burlona, Orion sale de la habitación, y apenas unos segundos después entra Ignatius Prewett.

Lucretia no se ha mirado a un espejo para saber qué aspecto tiene, pero desde luego no puede ser peor que el de Ignatius. El joven tiene unas tremendas ojeras y la expresión tan cansada que da la impresión de que va a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. No obstante, y a pesar de la tristeza que hay escrita en cada rasgo de su cara, se sienta en la cama y sonríe.

—Hola—lo saluda Lucretia. Se aventura a incorporarse, y cuando Ignatius la abraza, cálido como un día de verano, se siente un poco mejor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a ver cómo estabas—Ignatius suspira—. Esta tarde es el funeral—comenta.

—Lo siento—murmura Lucretia. Ignatius sacude la cabeza.

—Friedrich…—empieza él—. El marido de Constantine estaba intentando ayudar a derrocar a Grindewald. Ya sabes que el continente es un caos por él—lo cierto es que a Lucretia nunca le ha interesado en exceso saber qué ocurre fuera de su cómoda burbuja, pero presta atención a Ignatius—. Lo mataron por eso. Y Constantine murió simplemente por estar relacionada con él—explica.

Lucretia se muerde el labio. No puede evitar recordar lo que Ignatius le dijo en verano: que planeaba ayudar a plantar cara a Grindewald. Probablemente haya cambiado de idea… ¿verdad?

—Aquí no nos afecta—murmura.

Ignatius la mira.

—Si las cosas siguen así, nos afectará. Además, los muggles tienen su propia guerra.

Lucretia arquea las cejas.

—¿Y qué? Son _muggles—_en su cabeza, es imposible que esos seres puedan representar una amenaza para los magos.

Ignatius le acaricia el pelo.

—Estás ardiendo—murmura, casi para sí. Luego sacude la cabeza—. Lucretia, antes los muggles se peleaban con espadas. Ahora tienen bombas, armas de fuego…—explica con paciencia—. Aunque te guste ignorarlos, existen; y también pueden hacer daño a los nuestros.

Lucretia tiene la cabeza demasiado embotada como para sentir curiosidad por las _armas de fuego_ de los muggles, pero hay algo que sí tiene claro:

—No puedes ir.

Ignatius le da un beso en la frente.

—_Voy_ a ir—aclara.

Lucretia lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo.

—Pero mataron a… al marido de tu prima. Y si vas, a ti también pueden hacerte daño. Y a mí, por estar relacionada contigo.

—De momento, a ti no te pasará nada. Aquí aún no nos afecta. Y si llegase la guerra a Inglaterra, te llevaría lejos para que no te hicieran daño.

Lucretia no está segura de cómo espera Ignatius que eso la convenza, pero se dice que seguirá intentando que Ignatius recapacite cuando se encuentre mejor. Está muy cansada, y ahora que ha caído entre los brazos del joven, donde no hace frío, se siente mejor y el sueño lo tiene más fácil para apoderarse de ella.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Conste que Constantine ya había salido antes (valga la redundancia). En fin, mentiría si dijera que no me lo paso pipa escribiendo de este par de dos.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	10. X

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh** por su review.

* * *

**X**

Cuando termina el curso, Lucretia está agotada.

No sólo por los TIMOS, que le han salido relativamente bien. Está cansada de discutir con Ignatius, de intentar sin éxito que entre en razón y se quede tranquilamente en Inglaterra. Y de perder siempre, porque no existe en el mundo persona más cabezota que Ignatius Prewett.

El último día de curso, decide intentarlo de nuevo. Ignatius y ella están descansando junto al lago, ocultos de las miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos tras un seto. No es que les moleste que los vean juntos. Es que la gente es muy metomentodo.

—Ignatius—murmura. El joven, que está tumbado en el césped con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, disfrutando del sol de junio, abre un ojo para indicarle que la está escuchando—. ¿Por qué no haces lo que una persona con dos dedos de frente haría?—sugiere. Él suspira, porque sabe ya de sobra hasta dónde quiere llegar—. Ya sabes, buscarte un trabajo aburrido en el Ministerio desde el que ascender, ganar dinero y… yo qué sé, sentar cabeza, casarte, tener hijos y montar reuniones de alta sociedad como las de mi padre.

Ignatius sonríe de lado.

—No empieces otra vez con eso, Luc.

—Lo haré las veces que haga falta. Hay más gente, no tienes por qué ir tú precisamente a ponerte en peligro.

El joven suspira de nuevo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si todo el mundo tuviese tu mentalidad, los muggles aún seguirían quemando brujas?

—Pero no todos piensan como yo—replica Lucretia—. De hecho, sospecho que bastante gente no está de acuerdo conmigo. Pero ésos son los que pueden encargarse de Grindelwald y la guerra muggle, no tienes por qué ir tú.

Ignatius agarra su cintura y tira de Lucretia hasta que la cabeza de la joven reposa en su pecho. Ella no se queja, simplemente lo observa coger una de las trenzas en que se ha recogido el largo pelo negro y jugar con ella.

—No te apeas del hipogrifo, ¿eh?—murmura—. No voy a irme para siempre. Vendré cada poco tiempo, y para Navidad y esas cosas. Y a ti no te tocarán—agrega.

Lucretia suelta un bufido.

—¿No te enteras? Sé que a mí no me harán nada. Eres _tú_ el que me preocupa. Y además los muggles tienen esas bombas y esas cosas de metal…

—Igual no debería haberte hablado de ello—reflexiona Ignatius. Se muerde el labio—. Mira, Lucretia, no voy a ponerme delante de un fusil. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo. Y si las cosas se ponen muy feas, volveré a Inglaterra ipso facto. ¿Mejor?

Lucretia aprieta los labios, dándose cuenta de que no va a hacer que Ignatius cambie de opinión por mucho que lo intente.

—No. Pero espero por tu bien que no te pase nada, o yo misma te remataré—no lo dice en serio, e Ignatius lo sabe.

—Pero si en el fondo me quieres.

La joven se detesta cuando sus pómulos enrojecen.

—Te tengo aprecio—matiza.

Ignatius se acerca a ella para besarla.

—¿Entonces vas a aceptarlo por fin?

Lucretia entorna los ojos.

—No lo acepto. Creo que eres un completo imbécil por arriesgar tu vida metiéndote en algo que no te incumbe…

—Allá vamos otra vez—murmura Ignatius.

—… pero no voy a convencerte—termina ella—. Ser idiota es inherente a tu persona.

—Oh, mira qué bonito, la señorita Black utilizando palabras largas—se burla Ignatius.

Lucretia se muerde el labio. No quiere pasar sus últimos días con Ignatius, antes de que él se vaya a Alemania, discutiendo. De modo que deja pasar la provocación y sonríe, concentrándose en disfrutar lo que tiene ahora y tratando de no preocuparse por el incierto porvenir.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal, regular? ¿Reviews?


	11. XI

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Da** y **Malevola** por sus reviews.

En respuesta a **Da**: ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, sin malos rollos ni nada, que si soy prepotente y egocéntrica o no, digo yo que es asunto mío, y lo mismo para la humildad. Además, se supone que el arte -no sólo la literatura- es una forma de expresarnos. Cuando lees un libro o escuchas una obra estás accediendo a un pedazo de alma del escritor o compositor (aunque en el caso de la música, el intérprete también pone de su parte, pero ése no es el tema). Si hago esto es para ser yo misma en algún lugar, y no es mi culpa si se me malinterpreta o no gusta cómo soy. Pero lo de "prostituir" mi prosa sí que no lo entiendo (a propósito, no había escuchado nunca esa expresión). No sé si te refieres a que escribo mucho o a qué... Bueno, si mandaras el review desde tu cuenta podríamos hablarlo, porque realmente estoy un poco perdida respecto al tema.

En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**XI**

—No pongas esa cara.

Lucretia nota el beso de Ignatius en la mejilla, las manos del joven recorriendo su espalda y el calor que emana de él inundando todo su interior, pero se siente sola. Porque sabe que, en cuanto el Expreso de Hogwarts se aleje de King's Cross, Ignatius cogerá un traslador rumbo a Alemania.

A toda esa devastación de la que le ha hablado.

—No quiero que te vayas—murmura. Tiene miedo.

—Volveré por Navidad—le promete él—. Y te escribiré—la besa en la frente—. Y, si quieres, anunciaremos a tu padre que estamos juntos.

Lucretia ríe a su pesar.

—Lo sabe. O al menos, gracias a mi hermano, lo sospecha—pero se pone seria de nuevo.

Mira el rostro de Ignatius, los ojos grises en los que se mezclan la tristeza por la despedida y la determinación ante lo que va a hacer enmarcados por su cabello rubio, y lo besa, en un último intento por conseguir que el joven no se vaya. Puede soportar no verlo hasta que den las vacaciones, pero no saber _si_ volverán a verse es demasiado.

Parpadea para evitar que Ignatius vea las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos. Pero él se da cuenta de todas maneras.

—Luc, escúchame. No llores. Piensa que voy… no sé, a una especie de intercambio. Además, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: tendré cuidado. No quiero morir si no es a tu lado y con nuestros nietos alrededor.

Lucretia se refugia en el hueco del cuello de Ignatius. Escucha su corazón, lento pero firme, y su respiración; y las palabras que la muchacha acaba de oír forman una estampa ciertamente bonita en su imaginación. Le es imposible no sonreír.

—Ignatius—lo llama.

—¿Qué?—la garganta del joven vibra cuando habla.

—No hagas demasiadas estupideces.

Ignatius se separa de ella para mirarla, y la besa en los labios, sonriendo.

—¿Demasiadas? Lucretia, eso es asumir que me comportaré como un idiota.

—Evidentemente. No asumirlo sería un error. Pero intenta limitarte a idioteces de primer nivel; ésas que no son peligrosas.

Ignatius sonríe.

—Como ordene la señorita—entonces su mirada se desvía hacia el tren—. Creo que tienes que irte.

Lucretia toma las manos de Ignatius con las suyas y se pone de puntillas para besarlo.

—Una carta a la semana—le recuerda—. O dos. Mejor dos—suelta a Ignatius y entra en el tren, aunque se asoma por una de las ventanas para verlo alejarse junto con el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

A pesar de que hablar con él ha logrado tranquilizarla un poco, Lucretia no puede evitar preguntarse si verá a Ignatius y la estación acercarse cuando vuelva para Navidad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ahora sí, Ignatius se va del todo a Alemania. Y yo croqueteo del gusto (sí, mi vena sádica aflora).

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	12. XII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Wissh**, **lumus-maxima**, **Malevola**, **Derama17** y **Miss Lefroy** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XII**

Ignatius echa de menos a su familia y amigos, pero también a Lucretia.

Tenía claro que en cuanto terminara Hogwarts iría a Alemania a poner su granito de arena para la derrota de Grindelwald desde antes de la muerte de Constantine, pero no contaba con enamorarse de la joven. Ni con enamorarse _tanto_. Pese a que está haciendo lo que considera su deber, se ha dejado una parte de él en Inglaterra.

Además, es peligroso. No sólo porque uno nunca sabe si entre los transeúntes se encuentra uno de los espías de Grindelwald, sino porque las autoridades muggles tampoco son precisamente agradables. Ignatius ha oído bastantes rumores sobre cómo se las gastan, muchos de los cuales no cree, y otros tantos prefiere no creer.

Cuando Ignatius, gracias a la carta que le envió Friedrich Schumann poco antes de ser asesinado, dio con la ubicación, en Hannover, de la Resistencia, le bastó decir el nombre de su primo político para que confiaran en él. Al parecer, Friedrich les había hablado a todos muy bien de él. El asunto del idioma no es un problema gracias a Eva, que además de inglés y alemán se defiende en francés e italiano y hasta sabe algo de ruso.

Y esa confianza, que para Ignatius es algo valioso, hace que le asignen misiones más arriesgadas, y por ende, que harían que Lucretia se enfureciese. Pero no piensa rechazarlas. Ella aceptó su partida a Alemania con la condición de que no se metería en más entuertos de los necesarios.

Pero, ya que es imposible no correr riesgos, ¿qué importa uno más o uno menos?

Ignatius suspira mientras camina entre la gente, tratando de pensar en que queda poco más de un mes para que vuelva a Inglaterra. Algunos de sus compañeros –sobre todo Edmund– no se han tomado demasiado bien que no vaya a estar con ellos todo el tiempo, e Ignatius sabe que corre el rumor de que el señorito inglés volverá a su país natal tras haber descubierto la situación en el continente. Pero no le preocupa en exceso. Cuando regrese los sacará de su error.

Tratando de aparentar ser un muggle más, Ignatius llega hasta una casa en concreto y llama a la puerta. Después de haber pasado media hora dando vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad, el joven supone que el hipotético alguien que lo puede estar vigilando ya se ha cansado de hacerlo.

La puerta se abre hasta que la cadenita se tensa, y un par de ojos oscuros aparecen por el resquicio.

—Für das wohl aller—murmura. Es una voz grave, masculina.

—Für keine gute—replica Ignatius en un precario alemán.

Inmediatamente, el hombre quita la cadena y le abre la puerta. Dice algo que Ignatius no entiende y le tiende la mano. El joven le da la caja que lleva toda la mañana en su bolsillo y lo observa examinarla. Unos minutos más tarde, el hombre le indica que se aleje, e Ignatius comprende que estando tanto rato ahí puede atraer la atención de gente no deseada.

—Danke schön—lo escucha decir.

—Gern geschehen—replica antes de irse, pensando que tiene que pedirle a Eva que le enseñe algo más de alemán; sólo sabe saludar, despedirse, dar las gracias y decir que no.

Cuando echa a andar de vuelta a la casa en la que se hospeda, se propone decirle a Lucretia que le enseñará alemán si deja de pedirle que vuelva a Inglaterra en cada carta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lo que dicen Ignatius y su compañero alemán no es que sea muy relevante. Y si alguien sabe alemán y encuentra una errata, que lo avise, porque yo lo he sacado de San Google y no termino de fiarme.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	13. XIII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo** y **Miss Lefroy** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XIII**

Lucretia extraña a Ignatius

Pese a que tiene a sus amigas –y a su prima Walburga, aunque ella parece llevarse mejor con Orion a pesar de que es más pequeño–, no es lo mismo. Y las cartas que Ignatius le manda cada semana desde Alemania no ayudan a que se anime. A pesar de que Lucretia intuye que el joven no le cuenta todo –en parte, por si interceptan la carta–, en las palabras de Ignatius se deja ver el hecho de que las cosas no van tan bien como a él le gustaría.

_Hannover, a veintinueve de octubre de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno_

_Querida Lucretia:_

_Espero que estés bien. Aquí las cosas no van exactamente según lo esperado, pero van. Edmund está en Nurmengard, aunque saldrá en unos meses; los hombres de Grindelwald no encontraron ningún documento sospechoso en su casa._

_Lo que no está tan bien es la guerra de los muggles. Aunque no nos relacionamos mucho con ellos, en Hannover estamos mezclados y se les nota preocupados y un poco desconfiados. Sé que antes de que llegara hubo un ataque a la ciudad, y la gente no se olvida._

_Pero tampoco es para tanto. ¿Cómo estás tú? Las clases, y esas cosas. Sospecho que me dirás que bien aunque estés al borde del suspenso. De todas formas, independientemente de tus notas, prometo que le diré a tu padre que estamos juntos. Aunque sigo sin creer que sea tan inofensivo como dices._

_Tuyo,_

_Ignatius_

No, las cosas no tienen ninguna pinta de ir bien.

Lucretia se imagina a Ignatius escribiendo una carta tres veces más larga que la que ha recibido y tachando gran parte de ella, y luego reescribiendo la misiva que finalmente le ha mandado. Y supone que la imagen que le ha mostrado su mente tiene muchas posibilidades de ser real.

Suspira y guarda la última carta del joven en la caja en la que guarda las otras. Tiene cerca de veinte, y si se pone a leerlas por orden cronológico, el tono pasa de entusiasmado a sólo alegre, y, en el caso de las últimas, intenta no centrarse en el estado de ánimo de su autor.

Lucretia piensa que, si ella estuviese en Alemania y las cosas fueran cada vez peor, no volvería después de Navidad. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar en la guerra contra Grindelwald.

Claro que, piensa después con cierta amargura, Ignatius no podría ser más distinto a ella.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sabéis lo mucho que odio a FFN. El principio de la carta (lugar y fecha) debería ir alineado hacia la derecha. Pero como esta, nuestra página, no permite esa opción, he tenido que ponerlo centrado (insértese rugido de león frustrado).

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	14. XIV

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Miss Lefroy**, **Wissh**, **Escristora** y **laura malfoy tonks** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XIV**

Ignatius está cansado.

Intenta disimularlo, porque no le sienta bien ir con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos y no quiere que lo primero que Lucretia haga después de haber pasado casi tres meses sin verlo sea preocuparse por él. Pero poco puede hacer para que las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos destaquen menos en su piel más blanca que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, cuando la ve acercarse por la acera cubierta de nieve hasta el parque en que han acordado verse, su rostro se ilumina. Quizá sea que lleva meses sin verla, pero le da la impresión de que está más preciosa de lo habitual. Incapaz de esperar hasta que la joven se acerque, da unos pasos para agilizar el proceso y la envuelve en un abrazo que anhela desde que se despidieron en septiembre.

Lucretia le devuelve el abrazo y se niega a alejarse de él. Cuando Ignatius está a punto de sugerir ir a buscar un lugar en el que haga menos frío, la joven se pone de puntillas y lo besa para impedirle hablar. Ella también lo ha echado de menos.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunta tras lo que parecen varias eternidades. Ignatius se separa de ella y le ofrece un brazo, y caminan juntos en busca de una cafetería. Aunque sabe que Lucretia no quiere entrar en ningún establecimiento muggle, también es consciente de que la joven tiene frío.

—Bien—Lucretia, aferrada a su brazo, apoya la cabeza en su hombro—. Te he echado de menos. No te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Ignatius se muerde el labio.

—Sabes que sí—responde con cautela, intentando no provocar una discusión—. Hasta que…

—Me da igual—lo corta Lucretia, con una voz tan fría como los carámbanos de hielo que cuelgan de los tejados de las casas—. No os va bien—Ignatius se queda callado, preguntándose cómo lo ha adivinado. Él no le ha dicho nada en ninguna carta—. Además, la guerra no te favorece.

Ignatius suspira.

—Lucretia, intento disfrutar del poco tiempo que voy a pasar contigo. Si siempre vas buscando una discusión, es difícil.

Da la impresión de que la joven va a darle una bofetada. Ignatius, sin arrendarse, le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No es…—empieza Lucretia, su voz destilando impotencia.

—He vuelto entero, ¿verdad?—la corta Ignatius—. Pues volveré entero también las otras veces—los ojos azules de Lucretia, tan fríos como la nieve bajo sus pies, brillan cuando Ignatius logra romper esa barrera de hielo—. Y cuando acabe la guerra y derrotemos a Grindelwald me casaré contigo.

Lucretia se sonroja, aunque no parece en absoluto molesta. Sonríe, y sus ojos brillan con alegría.

—¿De verdad?—Ignatius ve tanta ilusión en su mirada que él también nota cómo sus mejillas enrojecen, y asiente—. Pero… Vaya—Lucretia sacude la cabeza—. Promételo. No me fío.

Ignatius suelta el brazo de la joven con delicadeza y pone las manos en su cintura. Le da un beso en la frente antes de hablar.

—Te prometo, Lucretia Black, que no me dejaré asesinar en Alemania, y cuando termine todo esto te pediré matrimonio en condiciones. Si no se me adelanta otro Avery, por supuesto.

Lucretia se acerca a él y se pone de puntillas. Ignatius agacha un poco la cabeza para recibir un beso en los labios, pero en su lugar la joven ríe sobre su boca.

—Descuida—replica, divertida—. Te ha tocado el turno más largo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	15. XV

¡Hola!

Gracias a **laura malfoy tonks**, **Escristora** y **Wissh** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XV**

Lucretia no sabe qué es mayor: el desagrado que su padre siente por Ignatius o las ganas de éste de salir corriendo.

En defensa de su novio, hay que decir que Arcturus Black impone mucho. Y bastante más que su esposa, porque a Melania Black le ha bastado con ver cómo Ignatius trata a Lucretia para aprobarlo. De vez en cuando, la joven le lanza miradas suplicantes a su madre, esperando que intervenga. Sin éxito. Lucretia heredó esa ligera crueldad precisamente de Melania.

Pero, a pesar de que Ignatius no lo está pasando precisamente bien, se las ingenia para que su nerviosismo no se refleje en nada que no sea el dedo que tamborilea sobre la mano de Lucretia, que parece estar marcando el ritmo de alguna danza tribal.

—¿Por qué tienes que volver a Alemania?—inquiere Arcturus, intrigado. En su fuero interno, Lucretia se hace la misma pregunta.

—Porque Grindelwald pretende subyugar a los muggles, utilizarlos como un rebaño de ovejas, y si nadie se encarga de pararlo lo conseguirá—Lucretia intenta que su rostro no muestre exasperación. Por la expresión en la cara de su padre, deduce que a él tampoco le gusta la idea. Ignatius frunce el ceño—. Además, los suyos mataron a mi prima y su esposo.

—¿Así que se trata de una venganza?—Arcturus arquea las cejas—. Igual deberías simplemente aceptarlo. Por lo que dices, las ideas del tal Grindelwald no son tan malas.

Lucretia nota a Ignatius tensarse a su lado.

—Con todo el respeto, señor Black, ¿pensaría usted lo mismo su fuese al revés? Es decir, si los muggles encontraran una forma de esclavizarnos a nosotros—Arcturus no dice nada—. Sufren igual, sangran igual y mueren igual que los magos. La única diferencia es precisamente ésa, la magia.

Se produce un tenso silencio. Lucretia no está segura de qué piensa ella al respecto; ciertamente, por lo que Ignatius le ha contado, los muggles son peligrosos y todos estarían mejor siendo gobernados por los magos. Pero por otro lado… tienen forma humana. Hablan como los humanos. Y, según Ignatius, mueren como los humanos. Supone que son tan humanos como cualquier mago.

Luego está el asunto de la magia. En ese aspecto, es indudable que los magos son superiores a ellos.

—No me gustas, Ignatius Prewett—declara Arcturus, entornando los ojos. Lucretia se muerde el labio cuando su padre la mira—. Sé lo que te dije—Lucretia recuerda aquella tarde, cuando tenía ocho años, en la que Arcturus le prometió no comprometerla con nadie, dejarla enamorarse, a condición de que fuese de alguien decente—. Pero…

—Ya, padre—lo corta ella—. Mira, no me gusta lo que Ignatius hace en Alemania. De hecho, me parece una estupidez que se meta en algo que no le incumbe. Pero va a hacerlo aunque el mundo entero le aconseje lo contrario.

Ignatius la mira. Lucretia ve algo de agradecimiento en sus ojos grises.

—No me gustas—repite Arcturus—. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que estés con mi hija, salvo esperar a que se le pase el capricho.

Lucretia se muerde la lengua para no replicar.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, Ignatius—propone en su lugar.

Cuando salen al exterior, Lucretia tira del joven para alejarlo de su casa. No obstante, Ignatius le impide avanzar y rodea su cintura con los brazos.

—¿A qué se refería tu padre?

Lucretia sacude la cabeza.

—Se refería a que siempre me he cansado de los juguetes a los dos días de tenerlos. Tiene la esperanza de que ahora ocurra lo mismo—la incertidumbre se dibuja en los ojos de Ignatius, ensombreciéndolos—. Oh, no te pongas así. Se le pasará.

Ignatius entorna los ojos.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Se te va a pasar?

Lucretia se muerde el labio al comprender que Ignatius realmente está preocupado por el asunto.

—Bueno, no se me pasó a los dos días. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Oh, vale. Mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado haciendo sufrir a Ignatius con su suegro. Pero es que Arcturus es taaaan mono y taaan protector con su inocente hijita que no puedo evitarlo.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	16. XVI

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Malevola** y **lumus-maxima** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XVI**

Pese a que Lucretia tiene la misma edad que Walburga, nunca se ha llevado excesivamente bien con ella; desde que tiene uso de razón, Arcturus y su primo Pollux las han obligado a jugar juntas, a pesar de que Walburga tenía una desagradable afición por tirarle de las trenzas a Lucretia y Lucretia no le hacía ascos a fingir que lloraba para que riñesen a su prima.

Aunque han crecido, el desagrado es mutuo y no ha disminuido ni un ápice en los años que han pasado. Pese a que ahora las hostilidades son más sutiles; Lucretia evita a Walburga, y su prima hace lo mismo, y punto.

Salvo cuando, por azares del destino, se ven obligadas a hacer algo juntas.

Como ahora. Lucretia no tendría el menor inconveniente en encerrar a Slughorn en una habitación con un Lazo del Diablo; ¿por qué, de todos sus compañeros, el profesor ha tenido que ponerlas a ellas dos como pareja de trabajo?

Tragándose su desagrado, la joven trata de ser lo más formal posible y centrarse únicamente en el proyecto de investigación. Walburga parece captar la idea y no habla más de lo necesario; le muestra lo que encuentra y entre las dos van componiendo el borrador de su trabajo.

—Creo que ya está—concluye Lucretia tras cuatro horas de arduo trabajo en la biblioteca. Hace rato que ha oscurecido, aunque ya no hace tanto frío y la nieve empieza a deshacerse para dejar ver el suelo desnudo bajo ella. No puede evitar sonreír; ha pasado cuatro horas enteras sin consumirse de la ansiedad al pensar en cómo puede estar Ignatius en Alemania—. Deberíamos pasarlo a limpio… ¿quién tiene mejor letra?

—Yo, creo. Dame—Walburga empieza a copiar la redacción a limpio. Lucretia, que ya no tiene nada que hacer, atrapa un mechón de su largo pelo negro y se entretiene trenzándolo. De reojo mira la corta melena de su prima, que no quiere dejársela larga porque en su opinión no es práctico—. ¿Y tu novio?

Quizá sea la imaginación de Lucretia, pero la voz de Walburga suena maliciosa.

—En Alemania—responde, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir lo que le atormenta. _En un grupo de resistencia contra un mago que piensa como yo pero está más loco, en mitad de una guerra muggle, intentando disimular que las cosas van mal_—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada—Walburga alza la mirada—. ¿Sabes que hay brujas alemanas muy guapas? Incluso más que tú—Lucretia aprieta las mandíbulas, pero deja pasar la provocación—. Quizá cuando acabe la guerra ésa en la que está metido te lo diga. Aunque claro, de momento, le viene bien tener a un buen partido por si las cosas se ponen feas y tiene que volver… Oh, si vuelve. Siempre pueden matarlo sin que se lo…

Walburga se interrumpe cuando Lucretia deja caer el puño en la mesa, con fuerza. Sus ojos azules brillan con una rabia inusitada.

—Termina tú el trabajo—ante la mirada insoportablemente burlona de su prima, Lucretia recoge sus cosas y sale de la biblioteca a paso rápido.

No le cuesta quitarse las ideas insidiosas de la cabeza; sabe que Walburga es tan víbora que si se mordiera la lengua se envenenaría. Lo que no puede soportar es saber que la posibilidad de que Ignatius no vuelva no es un invento de su prima para mortificarla.

Entra en su dormitorio y se deja caer en su cama, tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Por supuesto que Ignatius volverá. Volverá y se casará con ella, tal y como se lo prometió. Claro que sí.

Nota algo rígido bajo ella en ese momento. Extrañada, Lucretia se aparta y descubre un sobre. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro al ver su remitente, y mientras lee las palabras de Ignatius la aprensión que le han causado las palabras de Walburga se evapora.

Más tranquila de lo que hubiera creído posible cuando ha salido de la biblioteca, Lucretia saca pluma y pergamino y se dispone a responder a su novio.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	17. XVII

¡Buenas noches!

Gracias a **laura malfoy tonks** y **damcastillo** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XVII**

Lucretia ha terminado por acostumbrarse.

No le ha quedado más remedio. Ignatius no atiende a razones cuando se trata de esa soberana estupidez que él llama lo correcto. Si bien ha intentado convencerla de que lo apoye, ella no puede. Cada vez tiene más miedo de que no vuelva; sabe que para los opositores a Grindelwald las cosas van de mal en peor, y Abraham Prewett –que, curiosamente, comparte con ella la idea de que Ignatius es rematadamente idiota– le ha dicho que los muggles también se están encargando de hacer que la situación en Alemania sea cada vez más difícil. Sin ir más lejos, hace unos meses tuvieron que huir de Hannover cuando la ciudad fue bombardeada y establecerse en otro lugar.

Y, mientras Ignatius se ponía –innecesariamente– en peligro y volvía sólo en verano y Navidad –y, como algo excepcional, para la boda de su hermano–, Lucretia terminó Hogwarts y empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios, donde lleva casi un año y medio. La joven piensa que Ignatius debería hacer lo que ella. Ser inefable es interesante y no supone mucho peligro. Generalmente.

Pero ya ha perdido las esperanzas de hacerlo entrar en razón. Además, según él, el fin de la guerra muggle está ya próximo. Lucretia no sabe si creerlo o no, porque al mismo tiempo sus cartas son más sombrías, y ni siquiera pudo volver en verano, ya que se complicó el asunto de los trasladores.

Sin embargo, cuando, a finales de diciembre, vuelve a ver a Ignatius, lo ve realmente más alegre, más vivo. El joven la abraza y la besa y Lucretia no es capaz de acordarse de todos sus temores.

—Estás guapísima—susurra. Lucretia intenta mirarlo, pero Ignatius no la suelta. Tiene el rostro enterrado en su hombro.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?—pregunta en voz baja.

Ignatius no contesta, y Lucretia acaricia su cabello rubio con cuidado.

Finalmente, van a la biblioteca de la casa de los Black, aprovechando que toda la familia ha salido –aunque Arcturus ha mirado con recelo a su hija; sigue sin fiarse de Ignatius–. El joven sigue sin decir nada, sólo abrazándola, y Lucretia intenta decir algo para romper el silencio que se está haciendo insoportable, pero Ignatius la besa de nuevo.

—No muy bien—responde a la pregunta formulada hace unos minutos—. Pero mejorarán.

Lucretia arquea una ceja.

—No vuelvas a Alemania.

Ignatius la mira largamente. Juega con un mechón de su largo pelo negro para ganar algo de tiempo, pero tras unos segundos dice lo que se ha convertido en su réplica favorita desde que hace tres años Lucretia intentara convencerlo de que se quedase en Inglaterra por vez primera:

—Lo haré aunque no te guste.

—Ahora, a quien no le gusta es a ti—le espeta Lucretia—. Lo sé. Y también sé que estáis jodidos…

—Joseph murió en el bombardeo—murmura Ignatius, y ni siquiera parece percatarse de la expresión tan poco femenina que ha utilizado Lucretia. La joven se muerde el labio; su novio le ha hablado en muchas ocasiones del señor Böhm, sin duda la persona a la que más aprecio tiene de toda Alemania. Bueno, tenía—. No voy a quedarme aquí…

—¿Qué, para no ser menos?—lo interrumpe Lucretia, empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Quieres que a ti también te maten los muggles sin querer para que se hable de ti como un héroe, o qué?—Ignatius abre la boca para protestar, pero la joven no le permite hablar—: Pues que sepas que te prefiero vivo y cobarde antes que idolatrado y muerto.

Las palaras salen con más amargura de la que pretendía, pero en parte es porque la noticia de la muerte de Joseph le ha afectado de verdad. Ignatius le ha hablado tanto de él que Lucretia lo apreciaba incluso sin haberlo visto jamás.

Ignatius suspira.

—Creo que ya te prometí que no me dejaría matar.

_A Grindelwald y los muggles no les importan tus promesas_, quiere decirle Lucretia. Pero se muerde el labio y se queda en silencio.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He dejado correr el tiempo. Obviamente, desde la anterior viñeta hasta ésta ocurren cosas, pero no tienen excesiva importancia, y además sería demasiado repetitivo. Así que digamos que vamos a lo importante...

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	18. XVIII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **laura malfoy tonks**, **lumus-maxima** y **Wissh** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XVIII**

Ignatius sabe que ha ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Porque Lucretia, pese a no tener armas de fuego ni intención de utilizar su varita contra a él, es un enemigo peligroso cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja. Y, en realidad, jamás logró sacarse de la cabeza la idea de hacer que Ignatius cambiase de parecer respecto a Alemania.

La mira de arriba abajo. No pudo volver en verano a Inglaterra y verla, y en un año la joven ha cambiado. Porque ya tiene veinte años y lo poco de aniñado que quedaba en sus rasgos ha desaparecido. Lucretia es ahora una mujer con las ideas claras.

Y preciosa. Está más hermosa que nunca, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Ignatius lleve un año sin verla. Y si bien antes, al mirarla, predominaba en él el deseo de protegerla, ahora es _diferente_.

Antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo, Ignatius la besa y deja sus manos correr sobre la tela del vestido, que hoy tiene mangas y apenas escote y representa una molesta barrera entre los dedos del joven y la piel de Lucretia.

Ella no protesta; no es la primera vez que ocurre, aunque nunca han llegado tan lejos como Ignatius, sin haberlo pensado conscientemente, quiere llegar.

Cuando Lucretia desabrocha un botón de su camisa, sin embargo, Ignatius se plantea la posibilidad de que no haya sido el único en pensarlo. La mira a los ojos y descubre deseo, miedo y curiosidad en el azul de sus iris.

—Ignatius, quiero…—empieza; el débil sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas se acentúa—. Te quiero.

Esta vez es ella quien lo besa, e Ignatius se resbala y queda tumbado en el sofá, bajo Lucretia. La joven se inclina sobre él para seguir con el beso, y sus manos al desabotonar la camisa tiemblan tanto como los dedos de Ignatius peleándose con el cierre del vestido.

De alguna manera, cuando terminan de desnudarse se encuentran arrodillados en el sofá, uno frente al otro. Ignatius no sabe y no está seguro de querer descubrir qué piensa Lucretia de lo que ve, pero él no puede apartar la mirada de la joven. A la débil luz de las velas que iluminan la biblioteca, la joven parece uno de esos seres que los muggles toman por hadas. Su largo pelo negro acentúa aún más la palidez de su piel, y sus ojos azules, así como sus labios hinchados por los besos de Ignatius, sonríen con timidez. El colgante que él mismo le regaló hace unos años brilla en su pecho como una diminuta pero poderosa estrella.

Ignatius se acerca a ella de nuevo. Quiere darse prisa, pero al mismo tiempo prefiere ir lentamente y sobre seguro. Lucretia se deja caer de espaldas en el sofá, evitando el beso, y alarga las manos temblorosas para tirar de las de Ignatius hasta que el joven está sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de Lucretia.

—Luc—susurra Ignatius. Le sorprende que la voz le tiemble tan poco—. Podemos…

—Pero yo _quiero_—protesta ella, en un tono casi infantil. Levanta la cabeza para besarlo—. Y tú también, ¿verdad?

Ignatius la mira. A la niña caprichosa y de ceguera selectiva que podía con sus nervios, a la joven que se negaba –y se negará– a aceptar que el joven va a volver a Alemania tantas veces como sea necesario, a la mujer que tiene los ojos azules fijos en él, oscurecidos por el deseo.

Por supuesto que quiere.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	19. XIX

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo** por su review.

* * *

**XIX**

Ignatius no sabe si Lucretia lo hizo a propósito, pero la joven casi ha conseguido que se arrepienta de haber vuelto a Alemania.

Si cierra los ojos, la ve desnuda ante él, sonriendo y mirándolo con miedo y decisión. Si los abre, no puede evitar fijarse en la oscura cabellera de Eva y pensar que el pelo de Lucretia es más bonito, o decirse que intentar comparar los ojos azules de Angela con los de la joven debería considerarse sacrilegio.

Por Merlín, cómo la detesta.

Sin saber ya qué hacer para quitarse esa noche –pese a que, si lo piensa fríamente, fue un desastre, por no hablar de que jamás se ha vestido tan rápido como cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta de la casa al entrar Arcturus Black y su esposa– de la cabeza, Ignatius relee la última carta de Lucretia, que llegó hace dos días.

_Oxford, Inglaterra, a ocho de febrero de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco_

_Querido Ignatius:_

_Sé que no hace ni una semana desde que te fuiste, pero te echo de menos. Sabes que odio que estés jugándote el cuello por algo que ni nos afecta, ¿verdad? Pues eso._

_Por aquí todo va bien. Anteayer mis padres tuvieron que plantarse en Hogwarts porque Orion se cayó de la escoba –al parecer estaba revoloteando alrededor de la torre de Astronomía, así que podemos decir que se lo ha buscado–, pero el tontorrón de mi hermanito sólo se ha roto unos cuantos huesos. Eso sí, este año no podrá volver a jugar al quidditch. La verdad es que creo que ahí Dippet se ha pasado un poco._

_Tu hermano Abraham opina como yo y me ha pedido que te ordene que no hagas nada imprudente. Luego ha rectificado y ha dicho, literalmente: "Bueno, nada excesivamente imprudente, y mucho menos imprudencias que puedan poner en juego su vida". Personalmente, he de decir que como tengas la suerte de ponerte en peligro yo misma te desmembraré y ordenaré a mi elfo que haga un estofado contigo._

_No puedo bromear más de tres párrafos seguidos. Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? Y Abraham dice que por allí las cosas van de mal en peor, y que Grindelwald mató a toda una familia porque uno de ellos tenía algo que ver con vosotros. No temo por tu familia porque dudo que vaya a venir aquí, pero sí por ti. Así que, ya que es imposible convencerte de que no seas idiota, ten cuidado._

_Tuya,_

_Lucretia_

—¿Qué es eso?

Ignatius guarda rápidamente la carta de Lucretia en el bolsillo. Eva lo mira con suspicacia.

—Una carta—suspira y mira a su amiga. Desde la carnicería que fue el asesinato de la familia de Ludwig, el aspecto de Eva ha empeorado. Ni su pelo ni sus ojos brillan ya, y frecuentemente se la ve aferrando el guardapelo que le regaló Lud. Se casaron hace unos meses, y habían planeado su luna de miel para cuando todo terminase. Un viaje que ya no será—. ¿Cómo estás?

Eva masculla algo en alemán. A Ignatius, pese a que lleva ya tres años y medio ahí, aún le cuesta comprender algunas expresiones, pero alcanza a entender "estúpido inglés" entre sus palabras.

—¿Recuerdas a Abigail Steen?—agradecido por el cambio de tema, Ignatius asiente. Se citaron para que él le pasase unos documentos confidenciales, pero la mujer no se presentó. Dos días más tarde descubrieron que estaba muerta—. La han sustituido. Has de darle los documentos a Otto Kaiser—Ignatius asiente.

—¿Dónde es? ¿Y cuándo?

—El trece. En Dresde.

Ignatius no ve ningún problema en el plan. Con un poco de suerte, será la última vez que se ponga en peligro y corra el riesgo de que Lucretia lo mate si se entera. Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este capítulo dio muchas vueltas porque no sabía dónde situarlo. Al final está aquí. Aprovecho para maldecir de nuevo a FFN por no permitir poner el texto alineado a la derecha.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	20. XX

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh** por su review.

* * *

**XX**

El jueves, Lucretia sale de trabajar a mediodía.

Agradece a Sarah que le haya cambiado el turno, aunque eso implique que le toca trabajar el domingo. No ha dormido nada y a este paso va a acabar enredada en alguno de los cerebros del tanque. Prefiere descansar un poco, y de paso quitarse de la cabeza el desagradable sueño que la ha desvelado esta noche.

Llega a casa y saluda a su padre, a su madre y a Orion. A pesar de que le aseguró a Ignatius en su última carta que no era nada grave, lo cierto es que su hermano se pegó un buen castañazo cuando se cayó de la escoba. El muchacho ha pasado la última semana recuperándose en casa y utilizando a toda la familia como elfos domésticos particulares.

—Tu novio no te ha escrito, no tengas prisa—le comenta, burlón.

—Tu novia no existe, no tengas envidia—le replica Lucretia con tranquilidad, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras ella, se deja caer en la cama, y lo cierto es que, a pesar de que Orion se lo ha dicho, se siente un tanto desilusionada al no encontrar ninguna misiva.

Suspira, preguntándose cuándo diablos Ignatius volverá para quedarse. Cuando el joven se fue de nuevo a Alemania ella se sintió un tanto traicionada; una vocecilla insidiosa le comentaba que a Ignatius le importaba más su condenada resistencia a Grindelwald que ella, aun a pesar de haberle dado algo que no podrá darle a nadie más.

A pesar de los insidiosos comentarios de Walburga, Lucretia ha conseguido quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Porque sabe que Ignatius podría buscarse alguna alemana, y está segura de que no lo ha hecho. Tiene claro que el joven la quiere, lo que duda es el _cuánto_.

Está intentando dejar de pensar en eso cuando ve una lechuza posarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Dando un bote, Lucretia abre rápidamente para dejar pasar al ave y desata la carta de su pata.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que no sea de Ignatius no le crea desilusión, sino preocupación.

_Mi muy estimada Lucretia:_

_Acabo de recibir la noticia de que desde anteayer por la noche los muggles han estado bombardeando Dresde. No sería un problema si no fuera porque el martes Ignatius fue allí a entregar un mensaje confidencial, y nadie ha sabido nada de él desde entonces._

_Me dispongo a partir hacia Alemania. Le mandaré un mensaje cuando sepa algo de él._

_Saludos,_

_Abraham Prewett_

Lo primero que Lucretia tiene claro, antes incluso que la idea de que Ignatius se ha superado en su idiotez, es que no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ella misma va a ir a Dresde para echarle la bronca por haberse puesto en peligro y…

_No_, piensa Lucretia. Si el joven está ilocalizable es porque… está ilocalizable y punto. Sin nada más. Pero la idea de que a Ignatius le haya ocurrido algo es demasiado horrible para pensarla siquiera.

Coge pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribe una rápida nota para que su familia sepa dónde ha ido. No tiene tiempo para dar muchas explicaciones. Luego coge su abrigo y su varita y, sin más preámbulos, se desaparece hacia el Ministerio para coger el próximo traslador a Alemania.

En cuanto llega a la Oficina de Trasladores encuentra a Abraham Prewett, el hermano de Ignatius, apoyado en la pared, con lo que parece el péndulo de un reloj en la mano. El hombretón, con complexión de oso, cabello de un intenso color rojo, cálidos ojos castaños y la preocupación pintada en el rostro, palidece al verla.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Black?

—Ir a Alemania—responde la joven con desparpajo. Alarga la mano para tocar el péndulo, pero Abraham lo aleja de ella—. No puede…—empieza a protestar.

—Es peligroso—intenta explicar el hombre—. Cuando sepa algo…

—Me da igual. No voy a esperar aquí mientras…—_mientras Ignatius puede estar muerto_. Lucretia palidece sólo de pensarlo, y niega enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Voy a Alemania.

Da la impresión de que Abraham va a negarse de nuevo, pero algo en la mirada de Lucretia hace que cambie de opinión. El hombre le tiende el péndulo, sin decir nada.

Los dos permanecen callados hasta que el traslador emite un brillo azulado, llevándoselos a Dresde en medio de un remolino de color.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Insértese aquí la sonrisa maligna que llevo días preparando. Muajajá.

Sooo... Mirad el lado bueno, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que Ignatius se haya ido de vacaciones al Caribe y se haya olvidado de avisar.

¿Reviews?


	21. XXI

¡Hola!

Gracias a **lumus-maxima** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXI**

Después, Ignatius creerá que todo ha sido un sueño.

Que la extraña posición en la que ha quedado su cuerpo, medio enterrado entre los escombros, es fruto de su imaginación; es imposible poner las extremidades en esa postura.

Ignatius se convencerá de que se lo imaginó.

Que los gritos desesperados, el calor infernal, los llantos y los pasos –corriendo; ¿por qué corren?– no existen. No tiene lógica, porque él se siente muy alejado de todo eso. Como en una enorme burbuja de silencio a la que nadie salvo él tiene acceso.

Preferirá no aceptar nada que no sea cómodo para su agotado cerebro.

Porque los edificios en llamas y las columnas de humo que ve, borrosas, desde donde está, con un lado de la cara apoyado en la fría piedra y el rostro lleno de sangre, suciedad y lágrimas, deben de ser de gente haciendo una hoguera. Y quizá contando historias de miedo. Y los edificios derruidos… tampoco pueden ser reales.

Cuando esté algo más repuesto, Ignatius dirá, a todos y a sí mismo, que no recuerda nada de esto.

Exclamaciones que no entiende. Manos sobre su cuerpo, causándole un dolor que se suma al que ya siente, tanto que casi deja de sentirlo todo. Querría hacerlo, pero no es tan sencillo como parece.

Alguien le gira la cabeza. Ignatius ve un rostro rodeado de una mata de cabello pelirrojo. Como el de Bram. Sin embargo, el nombre de su hermano no acude a sus labios. Quizá porque no puede asegurar que sea Abraham si no consigue distinguir los rasgos de su rostro. Sea como sea, lo único que sale de la boca de Ignatius es sangre. Puede que suya.

Hay varias voces a su alrededor. Una suena más suave que las demás, e Ignatius comprende, de alguna manera, que se dirige a él. Pero sigue sin entenderlo. Lo único que comprende es que no conoce a nadie de los que están ahí.

Quiere asustarse, pero ni siquiera puede hacer eso. De modo que cierra los ojos, a la espera de que _algo_ lo aleje de ahí.

Cuando Ignatius recupere la consciencia se convencerá de que todo lo que ha visto, oído y sentido no es más que un sueño, un delirio provocado por el dolor y la impresión de lo que ha vivido. Sonreirá, porque Lucretia estará a su lado, y tratará de no pensarlo mucho.

Pero eso será después. Ahora, Ignatius está atrapado en esa agonía, y no puede escapar ni siquiera cuando pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, Ignatius ya estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte. Pobrecito.

¿Reviews?


	22. XXII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Miss Lefroy** y **Malevola** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXII**

Si no fuese por Abraham, Lucretia no se habría movido desde que ha llegado a Dresde.

Jamás ha visto nada parecido. En algún lugar leyó que esa ciudad era espectacular, uno de esos centros de la cultura europea, _la Florencia del Elba_. En cambio, todo lo que ve son edificios derruidos, fachadas que se mantienen en pie a duras penas y pronto caerán también, y un paisaje lleno de escombros. En algunos momentos ni siquiera puede discernir si está en la calle o pasando sobre los restos de una casa.

Por no hablar de lo que, en su fuero interno, Lucretia sabe que son cadáveres, pero prefiere engañarse y creer que son escombros, estatuas, adornos con formas extrañas. Cualquier cosa, excepto la que es verdadera. Una parte de ella intenta reconfortarla diciéndole que la gran mayoría de ellos son muggles, pero no funciona. Abraham tira de su brazo, disimulando como puede que él también está afectado por la visión.

Lucretia no se fija en el recorrido porque no tiene ninguna referencia, pero tiene la impresión de que Abraham y ella caminan por Dresde sin un rumbo fijo. La joven no se da cuenta de las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas hasta que Abraham se detiene en seco y choca contra él. Trata de recordar lo que ha visto, pero todo lo que aparece en su mente es un amasijo de escombros y miembros calcinados.

Se asoma por un lado de Abraham para mirar qué le ha llamado la atención al hombre y descubre un edificio que se tiene en pie. Bueno, más o menos. El piso más alto está inservible y el inmediatamente inferior tiene un enorme boquete en un lateral, pero parece que en esa zona ha resultado menos dañada; otros edificios de alrededor también parecen haber salido algo mejor parados que lo que han visto hasta ese momento. Abraham tira de la mano de Lucretia y ambos entran.

Es una especie de hospital improvisado. Al principio, los dos se quedan parados en la entrada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hay tantos heridos que no hay camas para todos, por lo que la mayoría está en el suelo formando varias hileras. Lucretia siente cómo el panecillo que se ha comido a media mañana se revuelve en su estómago aún más al ver las lesiones de las personas (_muggles, son muggles_, repite la voz; pero Lucretia no puede escucharla). Las personas van y vienen sin fijarse en ellos, algunos ayudando, otros diciendo algo en alemán. Lucretia se fija en una mujer joven que abraza a un muchacho con una pierna en carne viva; se le encoge el corazón al darse cuenta de que ese chaval, muggle y todo, debe de tener la edad de Orion.

Con Abraham tirando de ella y el puño inconscientemente cerrado alrededor del colgante que le regaló Ignatius, pasa ente las hileras de enfermos. Escucha a muchos de ellos sollozar; otros emiten quejidos de dolor o simplemente llaman a alguien. Un hombre –Lucretia supone que será el equivalente muggle de un sanador– está arrodillado junto a un anciano, haciendo algo sobre su tórax. El hombre habla, pero no se queja, sino que pronuncia sólo un nombre, que repite como si se tratase de una oración.

Su atención se aparta de los heridos cuando escucha el sonido que brota de la garganta de Abraham. Es a medias un grito ahogado y una maldición. Temiendo lo que pueda encontrar, sigue la dirección de su mirada, que llega hasta un cuerpo desmadejado junto a la pared.

Ignatius.

A decir verdad, al principio Lucretia sólo lo reconoce porque es la persona a la que han ido a buscar. Pero le cuesta identificar el rostro pálido oscurecido por hollín, hinchado, con un corte que recorre su mejilla y una fea herida en la línea del cabello que oscurece su pelo rubio, ya bastante sucio. Tiene una pierna entablillada y una herida profunda e irregular en el costado; probablemente se haya roto más de una costilla. Por no hablar de las quemaduras de los brazos, que parecen haberse comido la piel a bocados. Pero está vivo: tiene la cara llena de sudor, y entre los labios temblorosos y manchados de sangre murmura algo incomprensible. Su pecho sube y baja arrítmicamente, en inspiraciones y espiraciones que ponen su cuerpo en tensión, revelando lo mucho que debe de dolerle introducir aire en sus pulmones.

Abraham suelta la mano de Lucretia y camina hacia su hermano, agachándose a su lado; la joven lo sigue a paso lento, aún sin creer que todo eso lo hayan provocado los muggles.

Se deja caer junto a Ignatius. Abraham, después de tocarlo y comprobar de nuevo que no está muerto, murmura algo de un mensaje a sus padres y sale del edificio. Da la impresión de que no soporta estar en ese lugar. Nadie puede reprochárselo.

Lucretia coge la mano de Ignatius que no está quemada y le da un beso, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Poder probar ella misma que sigue respirando no basta para tranquilizarla, ni mucho menos. Desconoce la gravedad de sus lesiones, o si hay más que ella no pueda ver.

—Eres idiota—susurra, a pesar de que sabe que Ignatius no puede oírla. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas de nuevo—. Me lo prometiste—le echa en cara sin molestarse en camuflar su amargura.

Como si no soportase los reproches sin poder defenderse, en ese momento Ignatius abre los ojos y parpadea para enfocarla.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este capítulo me ha gustado especialmente porque la primera vez que escribí sobre estos dos, en _Si no fuese tan idiota_, fue en torno a este hecho. Bueno, éste y otro que está por venir. Aish. Jo, qué adorables.

¿Reviews?


	23. XXIII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo** y **Wissh** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXIII**

Pese a que Lucretia y Bram están a su lado, Ignatius no se encuentra mucho mejor, ni de lejos.

Sus heridas se han infectado. Y las imágenes de lo ocurrido –las luces en el cielo, tan macabramente hermosas; los edificios en llamas, las paredes derrumbándose– no ayudan. En medio de la fiebre y el dolor, Ignatius está atrapado en una pesadilla interminable, que sólo se alivia cuando Lucretia le habla en voz baja.

No logra adivinar cómo su hermano y su novia lo han encontrado. Tampoco es capaz de aclarar los sucesos que se agolpan en su mente. Según Bram tiene una conmoción cerebral severa.

—Vamos a volver a Inglaterra—le informa Lucretia. Ignatius hace un esfuerzo por prestarle toda la atención que puede, que no es mucha.

—Pero tengo que…—Ignatius piensa en Eva, en Helmut y el resto de sus compañeros—. No puedo irme.

—Oh, claro que puedes—interviene Bram, mirándolo con una severidad que no logra ocultar el temor impreso en sus ojos castaños. Ignatius se siente ligeramente culpable al saberse el causante de la preocupación de su hermano—. De hecho, en nada nos vamos.

Ignatius se siente tan traicionado como es capaz en su estado. Coge aire tan bruscamente que le da un acceso de tos. Nota la sangre empapando su barbilla.

—Pero Stephen… y Eva…—empieza a protestar.

—Se las apañarán sin ti—lo interrumpe Lucretia, limpiándole la sangre con un pañuelo—. Y si no, no es tu problema—de repente, sus ojos azules miran a Ignatius con tanta fuerza que casi le abren dos heridas más en la piel—. Me dijiste que no saldrías herido—murmura, rencorosa.

Ignatius intenta decir algo, pero justo entonces Abraham les muestra lo que parece una sartén.

—Tenemos que irnos a otro lugar para coger el traslador—murmura—. Lucretia—le tiende la sartén, y luego, sin hacer ni un comentario más, coge en brazos a Ignatius. Él se revuelve y suelta un gemido; no por la sorpresa –sabe que Bram tiene tanta fuerza como complexión de oso–, sino por las oleadas de dolor que recorren su cuerpo al moverlo. Arde.

Cuando salen del lugar en el que están, Ignatius intenta mirar alrededor. Los edificios derruidos, las fachadas que se mantienen precariamente en pie y las _cosas_ con forma de partes del cuerpo de personas –se niega a creer que realmente sean brazos y piernas– hacen que se aferre inconscientemente a la túnica de su hermano. Intenta convencerse que la fiebre lo está haciendo delirar, pero al ver la expresión sombría de Bram desiste, y la idea de volver a Inglaterra, lejos de la destrucción, el miedo y la muerte, gana terreno en su mente.

Cierra los ojos, pero no logra dormir. Escucha decir algo a Lucretia y se obliga a prestarle atención:

—… herido, y si viaja con el traslador…

Los brazos de Bram se tensan en torno a Ignatius.

—No quiero que tenga que estar aquí más—pese a que tiene los ojos cerrados, Ignatius puede imaginar perfectamente a su hermano mirando alrededor con desagrado—. Así que pásame la sartén. Vamos a San Mungo.

Una mano pequeña y suave toma la de Ignatius y la cierra en torno al asa de la sartén con cuidado, como temiendo hacerle daño. Ciertamente, el movimiento le duele, pero no protesta.

Sin embargo, y pese a que ha cogido decenas de trasladores a lo largo de su vida, cuando nota ese gancho que tira de él siente que todo su cuerpo arde. Ignatius intenta soltar la sartén, sin poder contener un grito que no se oye. Y cuando abre los ojos y ve el remolino de color que lo rodea es aún peor. Percibe la mirada preocupada de Bram y tiene la sensación de que su hermano intenta decirle algo, pero no lo escucha.

Y entonces termina, tan repentinamente como ha empezado. Ignatius consigue soltar al fin la sartén y se revuelve en los brazos de su hermano, en un intento de huir de dolor. Pero duele más. Todo duele más ahora. Y tiene la impresión de que los sonidos estrangulados, interrumpidos por violentas toses que saben a sangre, los emite él.

—Ignatius… Eh, ya—el joven mira a Lucretia, que le acaricia el pelo con suavidad—. Ya estamos en San Mungo, te vas a poner bien—le promete.

—Duele—la declaración tan infantil sorprende al propio Ignatius. Bram lo deja sobre algo duro y frío, alejándolo de Lucretia. Sin embargo, antes de que le dé tiempo a protestar, el agotamiento y el dolor pueden con él, y el mundo se apaga.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No he escrito el momento exacto en que Ignatius despierta porque eso está en otro lugar. Concretamente, en _Si no fuese tan idiota_, fic que estáis cordialmente invitados a leer.

¿Reviews?


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

A Ignatius no le ha sentado bien volver a Inglaterra.

Si ya antes sus heridas eran graves y estaban infectadas, su organismo se ha visto afectado tanto por el cambio de clima como por el viaje en traslador.

Lucretia lleva toda la tarde con él, acompañándolo en sus idas y venidas de la inconsciencia. La fiebre le impide despertar del todo, sin embargo; intenta hablar y respira pesadamente. De vez en cuando emite un gemido ahogado y se aferra a la mano de Lucretia con más fuerza, y llama a su hermano con desesperación, sin darse cuenta de que está sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

La joven se queda dormida en algún momento, y sólo despierta cuando Ignatius aprieta su mano y murmura algo, de lo que Lucretia sólo entiende las palabras "fuego" y "Bram". Abraham se acerca a Ignatius y le coge la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mire; no obstante, al igual que las otras veces, el joven no ve a su hermano.

—Debería ir a descansar—comenta Abraham, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Lucretia.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy tan cansada. Además, son sólo…

—Más de las diez. Ya ha oscurecido—por un momento, Lucretia tiene la sensación de estar frente a su padre. Sin embargo, no se mueve—. Mi hermano va a seguir así hasta que le baje la fiebre, para lo que todavía queda; y me consta que no le gusta que lo consideren vulnerable—Lucretia mira a Ignatius, que a su vez contempla el techo como si estuviese viendo algo horrible—. Si ocurre algo, serás la primera en saberlo—le promete Abraham.

Es la primera vez que la tutea, y en cierto modo Lucretia se siente halagada. Que un hombre que le saca unos ocho años la trate de usted hace que se sienta vieja.

—En ese caso, vale—acepta. Se inclina sobre Ignatius y le da un beso en la mejilla, soltando su mano. Él gira la cabeza hacia la joven, pero no la ve; sus ojos grises parecen mirar a través de Lucretia—. Mejora, idiota—le susurra—. Hasta mañana.

Lucretia se aparece a unas manzanas de casa. Le gusta caminar, y además le ayuda a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Le resulta extraño pensar que ayer amaneció como un día cualquiera. Y, en un parpadeo, recibió una nota de Abraham, fue a Dresde, encontró a Ignatius y pasó con él la noche. Y esta mañana han vuelto a Inglaterra. Todos.

Ignatius también.

Lucretia ha decidido que como el joven intente volver a Alemania cuando se recupere ella misma le tirará una bomba a la cabeza.

Si se recupera.

Lucretia se estremece mientras abre la puerta de casa. Necesita una ducha y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Sin embargo, cuando ve a su padre en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa, comprende que llegar al baño no va a ser tan fácil como creía en un principio. Temiendo la bronca que se aproxima y pensando en una buena explicación –porque, ahora que lo piensa, duda que a su padre le sirviera de mucho la nota que le dejó–, Lucretia llega hasta Arcturus Black. Alcanza a ver a Orion, que se ha escondido bajo las escaleras y la mira con burla desde ahí.

—Lucretia Melania Black—oh, Merlín, sí que está enfadado—. Explícate.

Lucretia se muerde el labio.

—Ya te lo expliqué en la nota. Los muggles bombardearon Dresde. Abraham Prewett me dijo que Ignatius estaba allí, así que lo acompañé a Alemania y pasamos la noche con Ignatius. Esta mañana estaba un poco mejor y hemos vuelto en traslador. Pero le ha sentado mal—Lucretia se estremece—. Está en San Mungo.

Los ojos de su padre –grises, pero no del gris de Ignatius– parecen dos pedazos de metal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has ido a un lugar destruido, lleno de muggles, sólo para buscar a tu novio?

Lucretia asiente, contenta de que al menos haya captado eso.

Sin embargo, parece que conocer el motivo de la marcha de su primogénita no aplaca a Arcturus, sino más bien al contrario. Lucretia intenta ignorarlo, porque no está de humor para discutir, pero tras unos minutos escuchando la perorata de su padre no puede contenerse:

—¡Deja a Ignatius en paz!—capta la mirada sorprendida de su padre; Lucretia tiene temperamento, pero no suele interrumpir una bronca. Le da igual—. Soy la primera que sabe que es idiota por buscar problemas en algo que no le incumbe, pero tú no tienes derecho a decir nada. No lo conoces. Y para tu información, que lo critiques no va a conseguir que deje de gustarme.

Echando humo, Lucretia sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, dando un portazo tras ella. Se deja caer en la cama, pensando una vez más en todo lo que ha pasado, y cuando una vocecilla insidiosa le pregunta si valdrá la pena defender tanto a Ignatius no puede evitar echarse a llorar. Porque, aunque intente evitar pensarlo, el joven _no_ está bien.

Lucretia se queda dormida de puro agotamiento, con las huellas de las lágrimas en las mejillas y la mano cerrada en torno a su colgante.

* * *

Se agradecen reviews.


	25. XXV

¡Hola!

Gracias a **lumus-maxima** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXV**

Pese a que ha oído decir a su hermano que está mejor, a Ignatius no se lo parece.

Sigue a merced de las pesadillas. En medio de ese mar de escalofríos y dolor, recuerda fragmentos de la destrucción de Dresde, de las personas sin rostro ni nombre que lo encontraron, del caos y los cadáveres.

A veces, sin embargo, ve a Lucretia. Normalmente la joven está borrosa y parece tener la consistencia de la niebla, pero en ocasiones Ignatius logra enfocarla correctamente. Y trata de hablar, pese a que también le duele y no está seguro de que ella lo entienda.

Una de esas veces logra llamarla. La joven lo mira con preocupación, pero sonríe un poco.

—Buenas tardes—lo saluda—. ¿Qué tal?

Ignatius se plantea mentir, pero pensar algo que no es cierto hace que le duela la cabeza.

—Dicen… que estoy mejor. Lo he oído—Lucretia le acaricia la mejilla—. Pero yo… Creo que no…

—A ver si vas a saber tú más que los sanadores ahora—lo corta la joven con severidad. No obstante, Ignatius ve miedo en sus ojos azules—. Tienes las heridas mejor—le informa—. Y menos fiebre…—sacude la cabeza—. Y como no te pongas bien, te descuartizaré. Creo que ya lo he dejado claro.

Ignatius no puede evitar sonreír, al tiempo que se plantea seriamente la opción de cortarse la pierna rota. Al menos, dejaría de dolerle.

—¿Y si me pongo bien?—inquiere. Le gustaría tener un incentivo para recuperarse.

Lucretia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué querrías a cambio?

A pesar de que su mente funciona a menos de la mitad de su velocidad normal, Ignatius da con la respuesta a esa pregunta bien rápido. Quizá sea porque estar cerca de la muerte siempre consigue que uno tenga las cosas más claras:

—Que te cases conmigo. Antes de que acabe el año.

Lucretia se sonroja. Sonríe, e Ignatius lamenta estar demasiado débil para abrazarla y besar sus mejillas rosadas.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Ignatius Prewett?

Él asiente, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un quejido cuando su dolorido cuerpo protesta por el movimiento.

—Podemos repetirlo cuando esté mejor—le promete—. Ahora…

Se interrumpe cuando Lucretia le pone una mano en la frente.

—Tienes fiebre…—comenta la joven—. No estarás delirando, ¿verdad?

Las costillas de Ignatius protestan cuando el joven contiene la risa.

—No—frunce el ceño, fingiendo estar planteándoselo seriamente—. Creo—Lucretia le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado—. ¿Quieres…?—un acceso de tos lo interrumpe; afortunadamente, hace unos días que dejó de venir acompañada de sangre—. ¿Quieres o no?

Lucretia sacude la cabeza y mira a Ignatius como si fuese idiota. Sin embargo, sonríe, y sus ojos azules brillan más que nunca. Se inclina sobre él y lo besa con dulzura, con cuidado, sin querer hacerle daño con el gesto.

—Idiota—susurra sobre sus labios. Se separa de Ignatius y engarza su mirada con la de él—. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien. El resto es secundario.

»Pero sí. Ignatius Prewett, estaré encantada de casarme contigo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¡Tacháaan! No, si en el fondo soy una romántica. Ñe. Lo que iba a decir, que, por si tenéis curiosidad, esto está escrito desde el punto de vista del sufrido suegro -léase Arcturus-. Se titula _¿Un capricho más?_ y ahí está.

En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Podéis tirarme tomates vía review, y así puedo hacerme una ensalada :)


	26. XXVI

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo** por su review.

* * *

**XXVI**

—Casarte—Lucretia asiente, armándose de paciencia—. Con Prewett—vuelve a asentir—. Este año—otra afirmación con la cabeza. Se mira las uñas con indiferencia—. ¿Y estás tan tranquila?

Lucretia mira a Orion, que a su vez la observa de hito en hito.

—No es tan difícil, hermanito. Boda. Gente. Pastel. Te tendrás que poner algo elegante. Y ya.

Su hermano sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso… ¿Se lo has dicho a padre?

—Ha sido el primero en enterarse—Lucretia sonríe al recordar la cara de Arcturus.

Orion arquea una ceja.

—¿Y no le ha dado un infarto?—suelta una carcajada cuando su hermana niega con la cabeza—. Pues no le gusta Prewett. Y la verdad es que a mí tampoco.

Lucretia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Resulta que ni tú ni padre vais a casaros con él, así que el asunto de cómo os caiga Ignatius no es tan importante como temes.

Le complace ver cómo su hermano busca argumentos para rebatir sus palabras, y se relame de gusto al comprobar que Orion no los encuentra.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción no le dura mucho. Precedida de tres golpes en la puerta, Melania Black entra en la habitación de su primogénita.

—Lucretia, cielo, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Lucretia se pone en pie y sigue a su madre. Orion intenta ir tras ellas, pero una mirada de la mujer hace que el muchacho se quede plantado en el sitio. Lucretia, no obstante, no siente lástima por él. Sabe que se las ingeniará para escuchar la conversación.

Cuando llega al salón encuentra a Arcturus Black elegantemente repantigado en el sillón, de esa forma que Orion lleva intentando imitar desde su más tierna infancia. Su padre la mira con los ojos entornados, y Lucretia sabe que se avecina el sermón que Arcturus no le ha echado cuando ha entrado en la habitación de San Mungo en la que está Ignatius y ella le ha comentado su futura boda como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué diablos es eso de que te vas a casar con Prewett? —inquiere.

Lucretia respira hondo por la nariz. Varias veces. Con poco o nulo efecto.

—Sí, padre—responde con una calma que no siente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo teníais pensado?—inquiere Melania Black con suavidad.

—Desde esta tarde—responde Lucretia. Su padre arquea una ceja, y de repente la joven se da cuenta de que, pensándolo fríamente, ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de un joven herido, débil y posiblemente delirante. Pero levanta la barbilla, desafiante.

—No te conviene—dice Arcturus finalmente.

—Me da igual. Me quiere—un tremendo alivio invade a Lucretia cuando la joven se da cuenta de que es cierto. No sólo porque él se lo haya dicho cientos de veces, sino también porque lo ha visto en la forma en que brillan los ojos de Ignatius al mirarla.

Arcturus suspira.

—Ignatius Prewett no me gusta—declara. Lucretia no muda la expresión—. Pero hicimos un trato—Lucretia sonríe un poco—. Y es un _sangre limpia_…—suspira—. Uno deplorable, pero al menos no es un Weasley—Lucretia arquea una ceja. En su lista de seres de los que no quiere saber nada, ese montón de pelirrojos ocupa la tercera posición, por detrás de los muggles y los _sangre sucia_—. ¿De verdad crees que estarás bien con él? No quiero que tomes una decisión así sin estar segura.

Lucretia no puede reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, lo que molesta a su padre no es Ignatius, sino la posibilidad de que ella pueda arrepentirse de su matrimonio con él.

—Padre, si no lo estuviera, no hubiese aceptado—responde finalmente.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	27. XXVII

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Minuesva** y **lumus-maxima** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXVII**

Lucretia no encuentra motivos lógicos que expliquen la mejoría de Ignatius desde que le pidió que se casara con ella más que su respuesta afirmativa, pero no le importa.

Porque en apenas dos semanas sus heridas se han curado casi por completo, ya no tiene fiebre y apenas faltan unos días para que le permitan salir de San Mungo. Está incorporado en la cama, apoyado en las almohadas, y rodea la cintura de Lucretia con el brazo que aún tiene vendado, mientras que con la mano buena le acaricia el pelo. La joven está recostada en su pecho, teniendo mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún movimiento que le haga daño.

—Mi padre quiere hablar contigo—comenta. Llevan un rato en silencio. Desde el bombardeo de Dresde, Ignatius está diferente. Pese a que habla, bromea y ríe, en ocasiones se queda callado, quieto, observando en el infinito algo a lo que Lucretia no tiene acceso. La joven sólo sabe que no le gusta que su novio se quede abstraído durante demasiado tiempo, porque cuando lo hace sus ojos grises se oscurecen, primero con incertidumbre y después en un miedo que engulle todo el brillo de sus iris.

Ignatius la mira, y tras unos segundos su mirada se suaviza. Sonríe.

—¿De qué?

—Dice que tienes que pedir mi mano como Merlín manda.

Él suspira.

—Lo haré en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí. Voy a mi casa, me cambio de ropa y me presento en vuestra humilde morada para hacer de caballero y que tu padre no me odie.

Lucretia frunce el ceño.

—Mi padre no te odia, ya te lo he dicho alguna vez—se gira y le da un beso en la meijlla—. Sólo tiene que acostumbrarse—atrapa la mano ilesa de Ignatius y juega con sus dedos—. Al final os llevaréis mejor entre vosotros que conmigo—vaticina.

—Mejor que contigo lo dudo. Con él no puedo hacer las mismas cosas.

Al comprender lo que quiere decir, Lucretia suelta una carcajada.

—Y menos mal.

Aunque los ojos de Ignatius relampaguean cuando su sonrisa se acentúa, el joven no replica. Respira hondo, y no es hasta varios minutos más tarde que dice:

—No sé nada de los demás. No he hablado con ellos desde que fui a Dresde, y ni siquiera sé si están vivos—mira a Lucretia, que ya empieza a entornar los ojos. Porque sabe adónde quiere ir a parar—. Si sólo fuese unos días…

—Como intentes volver a Alemania, te encadenaré a una silla y te meteré en una mazmorra—amenaza Lucretia.

—No voy a aceptar ir a nada más—replica Ignatius—. Sólo…

—No—hace unos años, Lucretia se obligó a ser un poco flexible con ese mismo asunto, pero ya no quiere. Ha estado dolorosamente cerca de perder a Ignatius y no piensa tentar de nuevo a la suerte—. No es que tú _decidas_ exponerte al peligro. Es que es peligroso sin importar lo que tú quieras.

Ignatius baja la mirada.

—Tengo que saber qué ha sido de mis compañeros.

—Ellos avisaron a tu hermano de que no sabían nada de ti desde que fuiste a Dresde el día del bombardeo—le informa Lucretia—. Si podían mandar un mensaje, yo creo que estaban bien.

Comprendiendo que no hay manera de convencerla, Ignatius suspira. Se recuesta en las almohadas y cierra los ojos, y Lucretia supone que está cansado. Aún con la mano de él entre las suyas, se inclina sobre su prometido para darle un beso en la mejilla, donde ya sólo queda una línea rosada que atestigua el corte tan feo que había hace sólo unos días.

—Lucretia—murmura él sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Me dirías lo mismo si eso no fuese cierto?

La pregunta pilla a la joven por sorpresa. Acaricia el cabello rubio de Ignatius con cuidado mientras reflexiona sobre la respuesta.

—No—admite finalmente. Ignatius abre los ojos y la mira, inquisitivo—. Te diría la verdad. Pero mantendría lo de atarte para que no fueses a Alemania.

Ignatius sonríe.

—En ese caso, como no me apetece estar atado, creo que les escribiré. A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia volver allí sabiendo que pueden…—pero su voz se apaga y su sonrisa se esfuma. Lucretia recuerda la estampa que ofrecía Dresde cuando fue allí y rápidamente busca algo con lo que distraer a Ignatius.

—¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda?

Ignatius parpadea, confundido, antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se eleven, un poco.

—¿Mañana? Aunque dudo que una boda en San Mungo sea entrañable… En verano. Para que no llueva y no te estropees el vestido.

El rostro de Lucretia se ilumina. Cinco o seis meses. Sin duda van a tener que darse prisa para tenerlo todo preparado, pero no le importa. Lo único importante es que estén ella e Ignatius.


End file.
